Dirty Little Secret
by S.Hardy
Summary: Il y a un secret qui lie Roy Mustang et Edward Elric. Le genre de secret qui doit le rester.
1. Dérapage

Bonjour tout le monde, comment ça va ?

Aujourd'hui, je me lance dans une nouvelle fic, sur FullMetal Alchemist. Plus précisément sur le pairing Roy / Ed. J'ai toujours aimé ces deux là, et vu que l'envie d'écrire était revenue, alors, pourquoi ne pas me lancer ? Ce sera ma première fic là dessus, j'espère que ça vous plaira. C'est une petite histoire, comme ça, sans trop de prise de tête.

Disclam : aucun personnage n'est mien, j'emprunte le tout à Hiromu Arakawa pour faire cette petite fanfic.  
Comme dit plus haut, ce sera une fanfic basée sur une histoire d'amour entre hommes. Ceux qui n'aiment pas, c'est soit le moment de faire demi-tour, soit de se laisser ( peut être ) convaincre. Désolée au passage s'il y a quelques fautes.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

Dérapage

* * *

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elles vous trouvent toutes. »

Edward avait soupiré cette phrase une fois que le Colonel Mustang avait raccroché le téléphone, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le plus jeune alchimiste d'État était passé dans l'après midi pour remettre à son supérieur son dernier rapport de mission. Après avoir salué la joyeuse équipe de l'Alchimiste de Flammes, il avait toqué à la porte du bureau de ce dernier, entrant après qu'une voix l'y ait invité. Roy Mustang se tenait derrière son bureau, égal à lui même. C'est à dire derrière une pile de dossiers assez conséquente. La pensée de devoir lui donner du travail supplémentaire amusa fortement le jeune Elric.  
Et tant pis pour les remarques quant aux dommages collatéraux notés dans son récit !

Le plus âgé avait alors commencé la lecture du rapport de mission tandis qu'Edward s'installait sur le canapé en face du bureau. C'était à ce moment-là que le téléphone s'était mis à sonner.

N'importe qui aurait pu deviner que ce coup de fil n'était pas professionnel, en voyant Roy devenir soudainement tout sourire, un ton de voix agréable …

___Rien à voir avec le type noyé sous la paperasse de tout à l'heure_, se dit Edward …

Il regarda son supérieur proposer un rendez-vous à la personne à l'autre bout du fil, silencieusement. Tout en se disant que ce type en face de lui n'arrêterait donc jamais avec les femmes. Il ne fit sa remarque que lorsque la conversation fut terminée.

Roy avait relevé un œil vers le blond, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu ne vois donc pas tout ce qui fait mon charme, FullMetal ? C'est pourtant évident !

- Pas vraiment … » avait soupiré de nouveau Edward.

Comment voulait-il qu'il sache ce qui pouvait bien plaire aux femmes chez lui ? Il n'était pas le mieux placé pour le savoir. Il avait plus tendance à voir les mauvais cotés de son supérieur, pas les meilleurs.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit votre attitude de tire-au-flanc qui leur plaise, sourit Edward, moqueur.

- FullMetal voyons, je croule littéralement sous les papiers à remplir, relire, signer, étudier …

- C'est pas votre travail en retard tout ça ?

- Très drôle FullMetal, très drôle. »

Un point pour le plus jeune.  
Tandis qu'Ed gardait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Roy quant à lui se mit plus à l'aise dans son fauteuil. Ce qui pouvait plaire chez lui ? Facile. Peut être pourrait-il en faire un livre ?

« Je dirais mon sourire ravageur, mes bonnes manières envers les demoiselles, mon physique avantageux, ma chevelure … »

Le Colonel fut alors coupé par un rire franc de la part de l'alchimiste. Un peu vexé, il toisa Edward du regard, et lui demanda :

« Qu'est ce qui te fait marrer comme ça ?

- Vous allez pas me faire croire que c'est avec ___ça_, que vous attirez les femmes ? »

Non, Edward ne pouvait décemment pas penser que c'était ça qui faisait le soit disant charme légendaire de son supérieur. Les codes de la séduction était un monde totalement étranger au blond. A ses yeux, le Colonel n'avait rien de très séduisant. Peut être parce qu'Edward ne voyait que ses mauvais cotés. Et qu'il n'avait pas envie de chercher ses meilleurs. S'il y en avait bien sûr.

Fronçant les sourcils, vexé, Roy se demanda pourquoi Edward lui posait de telles questions. Si ce n'était pour l'embêter une fois de plus. Cela devait être ça. Mais à moins qu'Ed ne se soit transformé en réel tombeur, le brun avait une longueur d'avance sur le sujet.

« Tout est une question de maîtrise, Edward.

- Quoi ? demanda le susnommé Edward, tiré de ses pensées.

- Je dis, que cela dépend de toi. De comment tu te comportes avec les femmes, ce que tu leur dis, comment tu les écoutes …

- C'est ça votre grand secret ? railla le blond, sceptique.

- Il n'y a pas de grand secret universel, ça se saurait, répondit Roy. A chacun sa technique. Je suis sûr que tu sauras trouver la tienne, ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Je ne vois pas que quoi vous parlez, râla Edward, les joues légèrement rosies. »

Oui, nul doute qu'Edward saurait comment faire. Quoique Roy pensait que les débuts seraient peut être maladroits. Normal. Oh, surtout pour un sujet :

« Il y a aussi la façon dont tu les embrasses, continua le Colonel.

- Quoi ? sursauta Edward, soudainement cramoisi.

- Comment tu embrasses... voyons, on ne flirte pas juste pour le plaisir de flirter, ajouta Roy.

- Oui … oui, bien sûr … » bafouilla un Edward un brin confus.

Un léger silence s'installa alors, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

Roy observait Edward, calmement, tandis que ce dernier avait les yeux fixés sur ses propres genoux. La situation amusait pas mal le plus âgé. C'était plus distrayant que toute cette paperasse d'ailleurs. Et puis, c'était amusant de voir le plus petit gêné ainsi, même s'il tentait de rester calme. Il revint immédiatement sur cette pensée à la phrase que prononça Edward :

« Et vous, vous embrassez comment ? »

Roy laissa une exclamation de surprise mourir dans sa gorge, les yeux écarquillés. Edward avait prononcé cette phrase sans aucune hésitation, les yeux soudainement fixés sur lui.

___C'est que pour un peu plus, il me mettrait mal à l'aise le nain de jardin !_

Le Colonel mit quelques secondes à reprendre contenance, se redressant sur son bureau.

« Euh … comment ça ? »

- Je vous ai demandé comment vous embrassez. Rien de plus ... »

Oui, il l'avait compris, il n'était pas bête, mais sa question restait louche. Même dans cette situation.

« Vu que ça ne dure jamais longtemps toutes vos histoires, je me disais juste que vous deviez être terriblement mauvais. » ajouta le blond, terminant sa phrase en se marrant et vexant définitivement Roy.

___Sale gosse, j'essaye d'être sympa, voilà ce qu'il me sort !_

Les sourcils froncés devant l'hilarité d'Edward, le plus âgé se dit qu'il méritait bien une petite leçon.

Roy se leva alors de son fauteuil, quittant son bureau pour aller se placer devant le jeune alchimiste, dont le rire se calma peu à peu. Ce dernier avait relevé les yeux vers son supérieur, se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait faire là. La réponse, il n'allait pas tarder à l'avoir.

Doucement, sans précipitation aucune, Roy s'était penché vers Edward, une expression calme sur le visage, le regardant dans les yeux. Le blond se raidit peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que le visage de son supérieur s'approchait du sien. Plus il était proche, plus son cœur battait bizarrement. Étrange tout ça … Les yeux rivés dans les orbes sombres, il se perdit dans ces yeux.

___Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ce bâtard?_

Puis, lentement, Roy posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Edward. Un simple petit contact. Court, mais tendre. Ces quelques secondes suffirent pour donner au plus jeune une sensation étrange, nouvelle. Il n'était plus tendu, plus raide. Il était juste bien. Un peu surpris par ce geste aussi.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent brièvement dans les yeux, avant que Roy ne reprenne possession des lèvres de l'alchimiste, tout aussi doucement.  
Les lèvres du plus âgé embrassèrent celles du plus jeune, les frôlant, les touchant, les caressant, les happant lentement. Au bout d'un instant, Edward laissa un soupir de bien être lui échapper. Roy prit ce bruit comme une invitation à aller plus loin.

Le blond sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit le bout de la langue de Roy demander l'accès à sa bouche. Se sentant rougir, et aussi, passablement idiot, Edward entrouvrit les lèvres, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre ensuite. Il sentit alors la langue de son supérieur aller chercher la sienne, lui provoquant un frisson dans tout le corps. Peu à peu, Edward se mit à répondre à cette langue joueuse, maladroitement, certes, mais plein de bonne volonté.

Perdu dans un autre monde, les bras du plus jeune se soulevèrent pour aller enlacer le cou de l'autre homme, l'attirant plus près de lui, tandis que le baiser s'intensifiait. La timidité du premier échange était passé. Transporté par des émotions qu'il ne connaissait pas, Edward se laissa aller à ce sentiment grisant qui l'habitait. Déconnecté de la réalité.

A ce moment, aucun des deux n'eut la présence d'esprit de se rappeler de la situation. Pas que l'un avait presque le double de l'âge de l'autre, ni que l'un était le supérieur hiérarchique de l'autre, encore moins qu'ils se trouvaient dans un bureau ou n'importe qui aurait eu à pousser la porte pour découvrir ce spectacle pour le moins surprenant.

Le FlameAlchemist et le FullMetal qui se roulaient un patin, de quoi faire sortir les yeux de leurs orbites.

Mais tous les deux étaient perdus. Ailleurs. Tant Edward que Roy. Lui même ne pensait pas aller jusque là. Il ne pensait pas ressentir un tel sentiment en allant embrasser le blond. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer la chaleur qui allait se répandre dans son corps, et encore moins, le besoin de toucher encore plus ce corps sous lui.

Cela dit, Edward ne protesta pas lorsque les bras du brun l'enlacèrent. Encore moins lorsqu'il l'allongea sous lui, sur le canapé. Il était trop occupé à découvrir ces sensations nouvelles, à laisser ses doigts glisser dans la masse de cheveux noirs. Tout était si … ___exquis. _Nouveau.

Roy n'avait pas réfléchi à son acte. Il obéissait à ces pulsions qui prenaient petit à petit possession de lui. Il laissa alors glisser ses mains des épaules au torse du jeune homme, avant de prendre brutalement conscience d'une chose :

___J'ai envie de lui._

Cette pensée eut pour effet de le faire revenir à la réalité d'un coup sec, réalisant l'ampleur de la situation. Alors il mit fin au baiser, abandonnant non sans regrets les lèvres d'Edward. Mais il le fallait avant que les choses n'empirent, avant qu'elles n'aillent plus loin.

Celui-ci sembla revenir à la réalité tout aussi brutalement.

___Qu'est ce qui se passe la ?_ Pensa le jeune homme. ___Ou plutôt, qu'est ce qui a ____failli____ se passer ?_

Ils se regardèrent comme deux parfaits idiots, la respiration hachée, les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées, les cheveux de Roy plus que décoiffés. Ceci pendant un moment avant que l'un d'eux ne se décide à réagir. Roy eut la décence de se relever, tentant de reprendre son calme. Difficilement.

Edward, quand à lui, se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de commencer à parler drague avec lui. Avec ___lui _!  
Roy Mustang lui avait pris son premier baiser … ou donné … Mais qu'importe ! Son supérieur venait de lui rouler une pelle mémorable. Et ça lui avait plus que plu. Et pas qu'un peu.

___Oh bordel … __p_ensa t-il.  
Mal à l'aise, Edward se releva à son tour, n'osant parler, ou du moins ne sachant pas quoi dire. Mais quel était donc ce bordel dans lequel ils venaient de mettre les pieds ?

Ce fut Roy qui brisa le silence :

« Je vais terminer de lire ton rapport de mission. Tu peux disposer.

- Bien. » répondit simplement Edward.

Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait avouer que ce baiser les avaient plus troublés qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Personne n'osa ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Le blond choisi de sortir sans demander son reste, laissant Roy seul avec ses pensées et son trouble.

* * *

Voici pour ce premier chapitre.  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir :)  
A bientôt j'espère !


	2. Récidive

Bonjour tout le monde, voici la suite de ___Dirty Little Secret_, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.  
Merci à vous qui prenez le temps de lire, et de laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir :)  
J'essayerai de publier le plus régulièrement possible. Genre tous les jeudi un chapitre. J'essayerai.  
Allez, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Récidive

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le dérapage dans le bureau du Colonel Roy Mustang.

Personne, à leur grand soulagement, n'avait remarqué quoi que ce soit. Encore heureux.

Edward avait su faire preuve d'un self contrôl insoupçonné ( surtout de lui même, à moins que ce ne soit le choc) pour effectuer le trajet bureau de Mustang – chambre d'hôtel sans réveiller les soupçons de quiconque. Roy lui, s'était appliqué à faire ce qu'il faisait de mieux : prendre du retard sur son travail et se faire remonter les bretelles par Hawkeye.

Leur petit secret en était toujours un.

Chacun avait géré l'après-coup à sa manière.

Si Roy avait préféré passer la soirée dans les bras d'une ravissante rouquine, Edward avait choisi de plancher sur des bouquins d'alchimie avec Alphonse dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Comme si de rien n'était. Puis ils avaient tous les deux choisi d'occulter ce passage, s'interdisant d'y penser. Il était préférable. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Et pour leur santé mentale au passage. Mettre des mots sur un tel souvenir était particulièrement difficile. Et flippant au passage.  
Nul besoin de dissimuler une quelconque gêne puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Edward, qui avait passé sa matinée à la bibliothèque de Central, s'était retrouvé à la cafétéria pour aller casser la croûte. Un plateau bien rempli entre les mains, le blondinet cherchait une place où s'asseoir lorsqu'une voix l'interpella :

« Edward, par ici ! »

Celui-ci tourna la tête pour voir la joyeuse bande du Colonel Mustang l'appeler. Ainsi que le Colonel en personne, assis près d'eux. A la différence d'Havok, il ne faisait pas de grands signes pour l'inciter à venir. Comme d'habitude quoi. En toute circonstance, jamais Roy n'aurait fait ça. Alors là … encore moins !  
Hésitant, Ed se décida tout de même à partager leur table. Pas de raison de refuser après tout !

« Alors Edward, comment ça va ? lui demanda Fuery.

- Plutôt bien, et vous tous ?

- Ça va aussi, tu es au courant pour Havoc ? demanda Breda en souriant.

- Non, quoi ?

- Il paraîtrait qu'il est en bonne voie pour sortir avec une fille.

- Ah bon ? » répondit Edward, surpris par cette nouvelle, tout de même agréable à entendre.

Le blondinet se tourna vers l'autre blond. Celui-ci affichait un air rêveur, sûrement pensait-il à sa douce. Ou sa future douce plutôt. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Havoc jetait son dévolu sur une jolie femme, mais la plupart du temps, cela se soldait par un échec cuisant. Préférant ne pas rappeler ce détail, le plus jeune choisit l'encouragement :

« En voilà une bonne nouvelle, ajouta Ed.

- Enfin, faut-il encore que ça se concrétise … remarqua justement Fuery.

- Ah bah oui ... »

Qu'est ce qu'on disait. Havoc sorti de sa léthargie pour se tourner vers ses camarades et dire d'un ton confiant :

« Ne vous en faites pas, cette fois ci je la sens bien cette histoire là.

- C'est tout le mal qu'on te souhaite ! répondit Breda.

- Et pourquoi tu penses que cette fois ça marchera ? demanda Edward, content pour son ami.

- Peut être par ce que la jeune femme n'est pas à mon goût. »

Roy, qui n'avait dit mot depuis l'arrivée d'Edward, avait choisi ce moment pour parler. Ces quelques mots suffirent à faire blêmir Havoc. C'est vrai que Roy avait tendance à piquer quelques amies du pauvre blond. Peiné pour lui, Edward n'hésita pas à répondre :

« C'est vous qui avez peut être des goûts de merde. »

Roy tourna la tête vers Edward et le fusilla du regard. Tout en se rappelant l'événement d'il y a quelques jours. Il était tout de même mal placé pour dire qu'il avait des goûts douteux, même si il n'y avait rien eu de plus. Heureusement tiens. Content de voir que le blond avait sur le coup oublié – ou peut être zappé tout court – cet incident, il continua de sourire :

« Je ne sais pas, qu'en dis-tu Fullmetal, aurais-je des goûts de chiotte ? »

Edward vit automatiquement ce à quoi Roy faisait allusion. Merde. Heureusement pour eux, leurs camarades ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à cette nouvelle joute verbale. Une de plus ou une de moins …

« Je dirais que vous avez des goûts douteux, répondit Edward.

- Oh, voilà qui est terriblement blessant pour toutes mes conquêtes passées et à venir. » ajouta Roy, un air faussement contrarié.

Les deux alchimistes firent ensuite mine de s'intéresser au récit d'Havoc quant à sa rencontre merveilleuse avec cette femme, tout en ruminant leurs pensées.

Roy ne pouvait contredire Ed, ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau était douteux. Un adulte de presque 30 ans et un mineur en train de se peloter, c'était suffisant pour flinguer la carrière et la vie de Mustang. Il n'empêchait que malgré ça, Roy n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de trouver ça agréable. Pour un peu plus, il aurait trouvé Edward désirable, à son goût. Mais remettons les choses en place : ce qui s'était passé était et restait douteux. Raison pour laquelle Roy préféra ne plus penser à ça.

Et Ed non plus. Même s'l n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui avait pris à son imbécile de supérieur ce jour là. Le fait est que sur le moment il n'avait pas trouvé ça si désagréable. Et puis, pour un premier baiser, c'était plutôt pas mal, si on oubliait que c'était le type le plus chiant du monde qui le lui avait donné. Mais, pas question de perdre la face. Il n'allait pas se mettre à trembler de toute son âme, de tout son corps lorsqu'il se retrouverait face à lui. Edward n'était pas attiré par le brun, en aucun cas. Pas question de se transformer en une petite adolescente toute fébrile en voyant son idole, ou quelque chose comme ça !

___Je reste un mec et un vrai !_

C'est ce qu'il se dit avec conviction, tirant la langue au militaire.

Après avoir vidé leurs plateau respectifs, les militaires se levèrent pour retourner travailler, boire un café, aller aux toilettes, passer un coup de fil … Discuter avec leur supérieur.

« Colonel ?

Roy Mustang se retourna dans le couloir qui menait à son bureau, pour faire face au propriétaire de cette voix qu'il connaissait déjà bien : le FullMetal.

- Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Je voulais juste vous demander un truc.

- Si ça peux te rassurer, je ne dirai rien quant à … l'autre jour. »

Il n'était pas assez débile pour se suicider professionnellement. Et peut être socialement. Edward se contenta de le regarder bizarrement :

« Euh … je m'en doutais un peut, dit-il avec évidence. Je voulais juste savoir ce qui vous avait pris. »

C'est qu'Ed avait un petit peu besoin de clarifier les choses avant de les classer une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Oh ! Et bien j'ai voulu te montrer que tu t'étais trompé.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui. »

A la base, c'était juste pour ça. Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il avait poursuivi le baiser parce qu'il avait trouvé ce moment particulièrement … ___excitant_. Oh non, surtout pas ! Il pouvait toujours courir le p'tit !

Edward se contenta de hausser les épaules, en soupirant. Il savait que le provoquer était une mauvaise idée, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était si tentant.

« Bof.

- Quoi, bof ? répondit Roy, un peu surpris.

- J'ai dit : bof. C'était bof. Peut mieux faire. Je ne suis pas sûr que vous réussiriez à piquer la future conquête d'Havoc avec ça. »

Edward avait gardé un sourire moqueur aux lèvres tandis que Roy avait relevé un sourcil, Mais que cherchait-il donc à faire ? Roy ne pouvait décemment croire que le jeune homme face à lui cherchait à reproduire l'événement passé. Ni même à ce que ça aille plus loin. Faut pas rêver. Le fait est que le brun craignait que leur relation soit en train de prendre un tournant tordu. Très tordu.

Autant lui demander directement :

« Qu'est ce que tu cherches à faire, Edward ?

- Moi ? Oh rien. J'ai juste trouvé un nouveau sujet sur lequel vous emmerder. » répondit-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Roy ne put que soupirer. Évidemment …

« Même de ta part, c'est ___petit_ …

- C'EST QUI LE NABOT QUI POURRAIT SE FAIRE UN CHÂTEAU DANS UN TROU DE SOURIS?

- Ah Edward tais-toi ! »

Roy s'appliqua alors à le faire taire immédiatement. Il empoigna le jeune homme par les épaules pour le plaquer dans un coin et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'effet fut immédiat et Edward ferma son clapet, sous le coup de la surprise. Le silence était retombé dans le couloir vide.

Cette fois-ci le baiser dura moins longtemps, fut moins approfondi. Plus sage si on peut dire. Mais n'en restait pas moins surprenant pour le plus jeune. Et le plus vieux également. Il se surprenait lui-même à réagir ainsi et serait incapable de dire pourquoi il avait fait ça. Le fait est que leurs lèvres étaient jointes, les yeux clos. Et que mille et une choses se bousculaient dans leurs têtes. Et de nouveau cette sensation grisante qui s'emparait d'eux.

Parce que merde, même si ça ne se faisait pas, comme on dit, Edward ne pouvait se résoudre à repousser Roy. Pour être honnête, il n'y pensait même pas. Ça ne l'avait même pas effleuré.

Et Roy ne pouvait pas séparer ses lèvres des siennes. Tant pis s'il pouvait pratiquement être le père du jeune homme. Tant pis si ce comportement n'était pas approprié. En plein couloir en plus ... L'envie, puisqu'il s'agissait de ça, était trop forte. ___L'envie …_

___Et merde !  
_  
Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas approfondi le baiser. Non, n'empirons pas les choses. Déjà qu'il avait raté une occasion en or pour remettre les choses à leur place, n'en rajoutons pas ! Le brun préférait reprendre le contrôle des choses tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Si c'était possible.

Une fois Edward calmé, Roy recula, délaissant ses lèvres et reprenant une distance respectable entre eux. Comme si de rien n'était, ou presque.

Rouge de gêne, Edward marmonna entre ses dents :

« Et ça vous arrive souvent de faire taire les gens comme ça ?

- Heureusement non. D'autres questions Fullmetal ?

- Non.

- Bien. Sur ce, bonne journée Edward. » fit Roy avant de repartir vers son bureau.

Et avant de se donner une baffe mentale pour avoir fait ça.

___Non mais ça va pas bien la tête oui ? Embrasser le Fullmetal en plein couloir ? Même ! L'embrasser tout court !_

Roy se dit alors qu'il devait cesser immédiatement ce petit manège qui ne rimait à rien. C'est pas comme s'il était amoureux d'Edward, un peu attiré par lui ou qu'il avait perdu un pari ! Non vraiment, c'est pas comme si l'avoir embrassé lui avait fait un petit quelque chose … Même tout petit …  
Allez ! Le Colonel se motiva lui-même et entra dans son bureau d'un pas décidé. Sa paperasse lui ferait oublier ses petits tracas.

Le blond quant à lui, avait repris le chemin de la bibliothèque, repensant malgré lui à ce qui venait de se produire. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là ! Une chance que personne ne les ait vus ! Et puis, il lui prenait quoi à ce sale type de l'embrasser comme ça ? Il était pas net … Allez, dans un élan de grande bonté, disons qu'une fois ça pouvait passer. Parce que Mustang était un crétin et pour un tas d'autres raisons. Mais deux fois, ça faisait déjà beaucoup.  
Pas net...

Mais Edward se dit aussi que lui-même, il n'était pas net non plus. A aucun moment il n'avait tenté de le repousser. Ni de le frapper. Ou exprimer son mécontentement ! Et non, rien. Il n'avait rien fait, s'était contenté de se faire embrasser sans rien dire, sans réagir …  
Le blond mit ça sagement sur le compte qu'il avait été pris de court, par surprise. Alors, la prochaine fois qu'il se retrouverait seul à seul avec Mustang, il sera sur ses gardes.  
Non mais …

Après tout, c'était pas comme s'il avait apprécié ses baisers. Hein ?


	3. Promesse

Oyé oyé la compagnie ! Voici le 3eme chapitre de cette fic !  
Je remercie encore celles (et ceux?) qui passent pour voir ce qui se passe ici, et surtout vous qui prenez le temps de laisser des commentaires. Y'a que ça qui me permet de savoir si la fic vous plaît.  
Merci encore, et puis, bon chapitre !

* * *

Promesse

* * *

Les jours passaient tranquillement à Central. Chaque militaire s'affairait à sa tâche dans la plus grande rigueur. Enfin, pour certains.

Dans le bureau de Roy Mustang, le sujet de discussion principal était Havoc et sa nouvelle dulcinée. Enfin, quand Hawkeye n'était pas la pour les rappeler à l'ordre. Le blond avait prévu d'inviter à sortir sa belle le soir même, alors chacun y allait de son petit conseil. A croire qu'il allait réaliser un exploit.

Roy lui, avait d'autres soucis.

« Fullmetal tu es en train de transformer ce bureau en un champ de bataille !

- Et vous croyez que c'est ma faute peut être ? C'est vous qui avez demandé à me voir rapidement !

- Et c'est ma faute si tu n'a pas vu ce pauvre fermier ?

- Bah oui vous n'avez qu'à pas me foutre la pression !

- Je ne savais pas que la petite taille pouvait entraîner des problèmes de cécité...

- DE QUOI ?»

Effectivement, Edward ressemblait plus à un épouvantail qu'autre chose. Il avait reçu un coup de fil à l'hôtel de la part de Central le sommant de venir, et fissa. Donc il avait plutôt hâté le pas et sur le chemin, mauvais timing, un homme avait déboulé avec une remorque de foin. Semblait-il qu'Ed avait trouvé l'idée de plonger dedans judicieuse.

« Non mais secoue-toi ailleurs j'ai pas envie que le bureau ressemble à une ferme, reprit Roy.

- Vous pensez peut être que j'ai envie de ressembler à une meule de foin ? »

Edward avait pris ses aises en entrant, histoire de faire passer son énervement. Il avait retiré sa veste noire pour la secouer, décorant le sol de paille. La nouvelle décoration du bureau de Roy serait champêtre.

« Et d'abord c'était quoi le truc si important ?

- Ton dernier rapport de mission, soupira Roy. Non mais Edward tu te rends compte des dégâts que tu as causé cette fois ? Ça dépasse les bornes !

- Oh … répondit Ed. C'est maintenant que vous le lisez ?

- Ne change pas de sujet Fullmetal. »

C'est vrai que le rapport de stage du jeune homme avait été relégué au second plan. Surtout depuis les dérapages entre eux. Alors pour ne plus y penser, il avait repoussé le moment où il le lirait. Maintenant que c'était chose faite, il n'était pas déçu. Il avait relevé le nombre de bâtiments détruits, d'échoppes, de maisons … Rien que de les revoir lui donnait mal au crâne.

« Il va falloir apprendre à te calmer Edward, ça ne va plus être possible, reprit Roy plus calmement.

- Mouais … » grommela le jeune homme. En fait l'état de ses cheveux le perturbait plus qu'autre chose. Il s'était pris de la paille dans sa tresse, lui démangeant le crâne. Il profita du fait que le téléphone de Roy sonne pour s'y atteler.

« Allôô Royouneeeeeet ? »

Non, ce n'était pas une soupirante un peu débile.

« Hugues, par pitié arrête avec ce surnom ridicule...

- Oh allez on est que nous deux.

- Encore heureux ! Bon, que me vaut ton appel ?

- Oh, rien de spécial. Il me faut une raison pour appeler mon meilleur ami ? »

Roy sourit légèrement, tandis qu'en face de lui, Edward avait défait sa queue de cheval. Il s'était légèrement penché en avant, avait démêlé sa tignasse avec ses doigts, pour retirer un maximum de paille.

Et les yeux de Roy restèrent fixés sur lui. Il écoutait certes son ami raconter ses dernières péripéties, la journée de sa fille, la bonne cuisine de sa femme … Mais son attention restait sur les doigts d'Edward entre ses cheveux dorés. Bien entendu le jeune homme ne faisait pas ça dans le but d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Mais, allez savoir pourquoi, le fait de voir les doigts, humains et métalliques, glisser dans cette chevelure blonde, avait quelque chose de magique.

Roy restait scotché, sans savoir pourquoi. Non il n'était pas non plus complètement admiratif, mais c'en était pas loin. Il avala difficilement sa salive lorsque d'un geste rapide, Edward releva la tête, jetant ses cheveux en arrière. Le brun eu la bonne idée de détourner le regard, s'intéressant soudainement à sa discussion téléphonique pendant qu'Ed allait se poser sur le canapé, occupé à sa séance coiffure.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se fasse des idées, ce blondinet nabot ! Non mais.

« Alors il paraît que notre bon et fidèle Havoc aurait des chances de séduire une jolie demoiselle ?

- Jolie je ne sais pas, mais on dirait qu'il est sur la bonne voie.

- Aaaah l'amour ! Il n'y a rien de plus beau que ce doux sentiment qui vous transporte, loiiiin dans les nuages, continua Hugues d'une voix rêveuse.

- Enfin, rien ne dit qu'il parviendra à ses fins. »

Il connaissait Havoc, et même si ce n'était pas lui même qui lui faisait foirer ses coups, le fumeur s'en chargeait généralement tout seul. Pour dire vrai, Mustang ne savait pas comment il s'y prenait pour tout rater. Peut être, dans un élan de bonté extrême, devrait-il consentir à lui donner quelques conseils.

Edward, sur le canapé, n'était pas vraiment ravi de la situation. Le Colonel le faisait demander, lui, en bon élève (ou bien se doutant pourquoi il était convoqué) se pressait de venir, mettant sa vie en danger, et voilà que le vieux se mettait à papoter au téléphone avec Sir Maes Hugues ! Non, Edward n'avait rien et n'aurait jamais rien contre lui. Contre Mustang … C'était autre chose.

___Franchement … et ça veut devenir généralissime ? On est pas dans la merde! _

Pensa le blond, ramassant ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Le menton dans la main, accoudé au canapé, il regardait d'un air ennuyé son supérieur bavarder. Le brun regardait ses notes distraitement tandis qu'il semblait parler de choses un peu futiles. Nul doute qu'en prenant du retard, la prochaine visite d'Hawkeye allait remuer.

Soupirant, Edward continuait de le regarder. Il pouvait vaguement comprendre que la conversation tournait autour d'Havoc, et de l'amour. Sûrement qu'Hugues faisait l'éloge de sa femme. Edward se demanda alors si un jour, Roy avait eu une aventure sérieuse. Une petite amie qu'il avait aimé, pas comme ces conquêtes sans lendemain. Bon, cette fois, Ed se garderait bien de lui poser la moindre question. Vu comment ça avait tourné la dernière fois... il ne valait mieux pas tenter le diable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la conversation prit fin, laissant Roy tout à Edward.

« Ah celui-là, il ne changera jamais j'ai l'impression, fit Roy.

- C'est une mauvaise chose ?

- Pas vraiment. Mais il devrait changer de disque de temps en temps. »

Que son ami lui demande toutes les semaines s'il avait trouvé une femme à son goût, avec laquelle il sentait son cœur battre comme personne, pour qui il ferait toutes les folies du mondes et autres niaiseries grand cru Maes, ça commençait à devenir lassant. Et peut être un peu frustrant.

Non pas que Roy ne souhaitait pas se poser un jour, simplement, la bonne personne ne s'était pas encore présentée, voilà tout.

« Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Je peux arranger le coup une dernière fois, mais la prochaine fois que tu fais de tels dégâts, je ne réponds plus de rien.

- Compris, répondit sagement Edward.

- Je l'espère, ta tendance à tout détruire nous coûte terriblement cher !

- C'est justifié à chaque fois, je ne m'amuse pas à tout démolir à chaque passage.

- J'ai du mal à te croire, Edward.» soupira Roy.

Oui, vraiment du mal !

Un grand éclat de rire se fit entendre derrière la porte, sûrement l'équipe Mustang qui s'extasiait devant les projets d'Havoc.

« Bah ça se voit que le Lieutenant n'est pas la ! fit justement remarquer Edward.

- Ils rigoleront moins lorsqu'elle reviendra, répondit Roy.

- Et votre rendez vous de l'autre soir ?

- Tu t'intéresses à ma vie ces derniers temps, Fullmetal, je me demande comment je dois le prendre, remarqua le brun.

- Comme vous le voulez. C'était juste une question comme ça.

- Pour te répondre il s'est bien passé.

- Cool. Pour vous, dit Ed, calmement. Et vous avez fait la même chose ?

- Que quoi ? demanda Roy.

- Bah … j'ai remarqué que vous avez tendance à embrasser les gens par surprise, ces derniers temps. » fit justement remarquer le blond.

C'est qu'Edward avait un peu besoin de reparler de ce qui s'était passé. Encore une fois oui. Et de le rappeler à ce foutu supérieur. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

« Je crois savoir que je n'ai pas eu de protestation de la part de qui que ce soit.

- Vous m'aviez pris par surprise ! s'indigna Edward. Forcément !

- Parle moins fort ! »

Edward porta sa main à sa bouche, se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé un peu trop fort. Heureusement, les autres à coté continuaient de rire. Il est vrai qu'il devait baisser d'un ton, au moins pour cette conversation.

« Croyez-moi Colonel, j'ai aussi peu envie que vous que les autres l'apprennent, dit-il plus calmement.

- Et moi donc ! pesta Roy. Toi tu pourrais dire que je t'ai forcé, abus de pouvoir et autre... Tu t'en tirerais mieux que moi. Si quelqu'un l'apprend, je suis mort.»

Enfin, ne pensons pas à ça. N'allons pas jusque là non plus.

Roy soupira calmement et regarda Edward dans les yeux.

C'est alors qu'une idée, déplacée, et complètement folle vint à l'esprit de ce dernier. Regardant le visage calme de Roy, oscillant entre ses yeux et ses lèvres, il sentait son cœur battre un peu plus fort.

« Personne n'a besoin de le savoir. »

Le jeune alchimiste avait parlé calmement, d'une voix légèrement plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée, surprenant un peu Roy. Celui ci le vit se lever du canapé, et sans le quitter des yeux, faire le tour de son bureau. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Roy l'aurait sûrement éjecté. Enfin, pas qu'Ed bénéficiait d'un traitement de faveur, non. Il souhaitait juste savoir ce qu'il avait en tête.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, plein de conviction, Edward fit tourner le fauteuil de son supérieur, qui releva un sourcil face à cette initiative, un peu déplacée. Enfin, ils n'en n'étaient plus à ça près. Le brun crû rêver lorsqu'il vit le blond poser ses mains sur les accoudoirs, et se pencher vers lui. Ses mèches blondes tombèrent autour de son visage, s'échappant de sa queue de cheval faite à la hâte.

Il y avait encore une semaine, même, la veille malgré tout, jamais Roy Mustang n'aurait imaginé que son génie de subalterne oserait l'embrasser dans son propre bureau ! Et pourtant …

Ed avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, balayant ses résolutions de frapper son supérieur s'il avait encore un geste déplacé envers lui. Là, c'était lui qui avait pris l'initiative, ça changeait la donne non ? Cela dit, son baiser était légèrement hésitant. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire ensuite.

Roy lui, était trop choqué par ce qui se passait. Entre eux et en lui. Par cette folle initiative, par ce qui se passait dans son corps, par ce sentiment ô combien agréable qui l'habitait. Il sentait son estomac faire une espèce de manège. La sensation était cependant agréable. Mais malgré tout …

___Ed ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ?_

Il ne comprenait pas. Et sur le coup, il s'en foutait. Il avait posé ses mains autour de son visage pendant qu'Edward se penchait d'avantage contre lui. La situation était peut être bizarre, elle était purement divine. Séparant leurs lèvres, Roy murmura tout bas :

« Personne ne doit savoir …

- Personne. »

Confirma Edward, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche cette fois. Le baiser fut plus franc, plus passionné aussi. Roy avait attiré le blond sur ses genoux pour serrer ce corps fin contre le sien, laissant leurs langues se retrouver dans un ballet endiablé.

___Personne n'en saura rien. Personne n'a à savoir de toutes façons._

Pensa Edward. Il ne voulait rien dire à personne de ce qui se passait, et de ce nouveau chapitre entre lui et son supérieur. Il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Rien que le fait d'embrasser ce type, qu'il n'aimait pourtant pas plus que ça, le rendait complètement euphorique.

Roy mettait plus sagement l'agissement d'Edward sur le compte des hormones. C'est que malgré tout, il restait un jeune homme qui en plus de tous ses soucis personnels, devait gérer ceux auxquels font face tous les jeunes. Il se disait alors qu'il avait juste été l'élément déclencheur. Rien de plus. En attendant, serrer son corps et embrasser ses lèvres se trouvait être plus agréable que prévu.

La sonnerie de téléphone mit cependant fin à leurs embrassades, les faisant sursauter d'un même mouvement. Edward se releva pour prendre une attitude plus décente, tandis que Roy, trop secoué, ignora le reste de la sonnerie, le temps qu'Edward s'arrange pour avoir une tenue correcte, les joues moins rouges, avant de sortir du bureau.

Soupirant, Roy laissa sa tête tomber sur le bureau.

___Bon sang, je l'ai pas vu venir celle-là !_

Cette fois, c'était sûr, lui et Edward se trouvaient en un terrain plus que glissant. Tant que personne ne savait ce qui se tramait, pas de problème. Enfin, normalement. Mais le brun n'y pensait pas trop pour le moment.  
Parce qu'il y avait plus important :

« Mais ce mioche a dégueulassé tout mon bureau, je rêve! »

* * *

Oui, dans cette fic, Hugues est vivant.  
Oui, je vis dans un monde ou tout le monde est beau, tout le monde est gentil.


	4. Cachés

Salut tout le monde, comment ça va ?  
Voici pour vous un nouveau chapitre de cette fic. J'espère que ça vous plaira, et bien sûr, merci aux personnes qui me lisent et laissent un petit commentaire.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cachés

* * *

Matinée grisâtre à Central.

Le moral des troupes n'était pas au beau fixe, mais la vie continuait. Dans la monotonie du matin, cependant, les hommes de Roy Mustang avaient du mal à cacher leur excitation. Le rendez-vous d'Havoc de la veille s'était bien passé et un nouveau rendez vous était fixé à dans quelques jours. Donc lorsque le Lieutenant Hawkeye avait le dos tourné, toutes les discussions convergeaient là-dessus.

Sauf pour Roy.

D'accord, c'était chouette tout ça, mais sincèrement, il doutait fort que cela donne quelque chose. Triste à dire, mais il ne n'aurait pas parié pas sur leur relation. Enfin, c'est peut être parce qu'en ce moment il avait d'autres soucis. Et son tracas principal ne dépassait pas le mètre soixante, avait des cheveux blonds, et deux membres en métal.

Enfin, il disait un soucis, mais ce n'en n'était pas réellement un. Il devait bien avouer que ce qui se tramait entre eux lui plaisait bien. Un peu trop même.

___Putain je suis un pervers ! _

Pensa t-il en se cognant la tête contre son bureau.  
Ça aurait été se mentir que de dire que cette histoire lui importait peu. Merci, il avait encore conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Enfin, à peu près. Il était juste en train de dévergonder un jeune mineur à peine formé, génial non ? Il était au courant que normalement, ce genre de chose ne se faisait pas. Même pas en rêve !

Il aurait bien aimé en discuter avec son ami Hugues, histoire de lui demander conseil, mais les deux hommes voulaient garder ça secret.  
Tant pis, il devrait faire sans.

Alors pour pouvoir continuer de travailler calmement, il décida d'aller faire un tour aux toilettes, histoire de faire un tour, se passer de l'eau sur le visage et se changer les idées. Roy sentait qu'il en avait nettement besoin, il ne pouvait pas tenir ainsi toute la journée.

Roy sortit de son bureau, pour passer devant ses hommes, toujours à profiter de l'absence de Riza pour discuter entre deux papiers, et prendre la direction des toilettes. Il salua les militaires qu'il croisait sur son passage, et une fois arrivé à destination, il fut plutôt content de découvrir qu'il était seul.

Le brun alla vers les lavabos et s'aspergea copieusement le visage d'eau froide. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable, mais au moins ça avait le mérite de remettre les idées en place, et de vous réveiller. C'était peut être moins efficace qu'une Hawkeye en rogne, mais c'était plus doux.

L'alchimiste de flammes redressa la tête pour observer son reflet dans le miroir. Malgré tout, ses pensées convergeaient toujours dans la même direction : Edward Elric.

Si une partie de lui continuait de se dire que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas bien, une autre disait le contraire. Pourquoi se prenait-il donc tant la tête ? C'était pas comme si Ed n'était pas consentant. Après tout c'était lui qui l'autre jour avait clairement fait un pas vers lui. Et il aurait pu le repousser à chaque fois. Bah non. A chaque fois il avait accueilli ses baisers.

Donc, dans un sens, il ne faisait rien de mal. Roy ne faisait rien à l'encontre du jeune alchimiste. Pas vrai ? Restait juste cette bonne conscience qui le rappelait sans cesse à l'ordre. Et d'un coté, tant mieux. Il pouvait rester lucide sur cette histoire. Enfin, un peu...

Il entendit ensuite la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir. Si Roy ne jeta aucun coup d'œil pour voir qui entrait, il eut juste à écouter cette voix, qu'il pouvait reconnaître entre mille :

« Tiens, vous ne bossez pas ?

La voix d'un jeune homme, un brin de moquerie également. Edward.

- Malgré toutes mes capacités et tout mon talent, je reste humain Fullmetal... »

Le blond s'était dirigé du coté des urinoirs histoire de soulager sa vessie (c'est un peu fait pour ça les toilettes) tandis que Roy séchait son visage. Lui qui était venu pour se remettre les idées en place, voilà que la source de ses tracas se présentait à lui … Gé-nial !

___Manquait plus que lui..._

Bon après, d'un coté, il ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas comme si la compagnie du blond était désagréable, au contraire. Sinon, il ne se serait sûrement jamais passé ce qui se passait entre eux. Il regardait son reflet dans le miroir d'un œil distrait quand celui d'Edward apparut. Le regard du jeune homme croisa le sien dans la glace.

« Et toi, tes recherches avancent ?

- Pas vraiment … avoua Edward, se lavant les mains. Toutes mes recherches m'envoient dans des directions différentes, ou complètement dingues. »

Enfin, Edward n'aimait pas vraiment parler de ça. Même avec son supérieur. Raison pour laquelle il choisit un sujet plus léger :

« Alors, paraît que le rendez-vous d'Havoc s'est bien passé ?

- Il paraît oui. Enfin ça ne veut pas dire que tout ça connaîtra une fin heureuse, remarqua Roy.

- Vous êtes dur Colonel, soupira Ed.

- Réaliste, nuance.

- Pourquoi ? Vous ne croyez pas aux fins heureuses ? demanda le blond.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai jamais réfléchi. Et toi ?

- Moi ? Bien sûr ! »

Sinon, pourquoi se serait-il donné corps et âme dans cette quête pour son frère et ses membres ? C'était bien par ce qu'il avait foi en un dénouement heureux. S'il y croyait pour une telle chose, pourquoi pas pour une histoire d'amour ?

Roy ne put qu'afficher un sourire devant tant d'optimisme. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, enduré, et encore, le brun était conscient qu'il ne savait pas tout, Ed arrivait encore à croire à quelque chose de positif ? Si seulement plus de gens étaient comme lui … Enfin pensaient comme lui. Un Fullmetal à gérer est suffisant.

Instinctivement, sans s'en être aperçu, tous deux s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre durant leur conversation. Lentement, Roy avait baissé la tête et Edward relevé la sienne, rejoignant leurs lèvres. Tout naturellement, presque.

Cette mascarade connaîtrait-elle une fin heureuse ? Ni l'un ni l'autre n'y pensait réellement. Aucun des deux alchimistes ne préférait se pencher sur la question. S'il y aurait une fin. Si elle serait plutôt heureuse, ou plutôt malheureuse. Ou bien si tout cela se finirait comme cela avait commencé, dans le secret.  
Ils restaient des hommes et ne pouvaient voir l'avenir. A défaut, ils continuaient d'avancer. A avancer doucement.

Pourtant, des bruits de voix et de pas en provenance du couloir arrivèrent à leurs oreilles.

Ils eurent alors le même réflexe. D'un seul mouvement, ils s'engouffrèrent dans une cabine de toilettes, la verrouillant derrière eux. Ils entendaient les militaires entrer, discuter gaiement. Pour que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit, Roy prit Edward dans ses bras et le souleva. Ce dernier enroula ses jambes autour du brun. Deux paires de pieds visibles, ça le fait moyen.

En tout cas, lui qui raillait tout le temps Ed par rapport à sa petite taille, il ne pensait pas qu'il puisse avoir un certain poids ! Non, il n'était pas d'une lourdeur insoutenable... mais tout de même. Peut être les automails qui jouaient là dedans ? Aucune idée.

Tous les deux se regardaient dans les yeux tandis que les militaires s'affairaient de l'autre coté. Puis d'un même geste, leurs lèvres se réunirent une nouvelle fois.

Edward sentait son estomac se tordre à ce contact. De plaisir mais aussi de crainte que les autres ne les découvrent. C'était peut être le côté « tout ça doit être fait dans le plus grand secret » qui l'émoustillait autant. Parce que oui, si ça ne lui plaisait pas un minimum, jamais, ô grand jamais Ed n'aurait autorisé Roy Mustang à le plaquer dans une cabine de toilettes pour l'embrasser.

Ses premiers émois amoureux, lorsqu'il s'autorisait à y penser, il les avait imaginés autrement. Peut être avec une fille, déjà. De son âge surtout. Et des filles, il avait l'occasion d'en rencontrer des tas. Il n'y avait pas que des hommes ou des monstres là où il allait.

Et bien non ! Fallait que ses premiers baisers soient avec Roy Mustang !

___A la bonne heure ! C'est la situation la plus improbable de toute ma vie je crois … me faire peloter dans les chiottes par Mustang … Putain c'est le pied !_

Peut-être était ce une bonne chose ? Que ce soit lui qui l'invite dans ce monde si délicieux et encore inconnu de sa personne. Après tout, la réputation de son supérieur n'était plus à faire. Et même si Edward n'avait pas de moyen de comparaison, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il faisait honte à ce qu'on disait sur lui. Parce que ses baisers étaient juste divins.

Les deux cachottiers tentaient de faire le moins de bruit possible, tout en continuant leurs embrassades. Les militaires de l'autre coté de la cloison semblaient se douter de rien. Ils continuaient de parler, de faire couler l'eau … Sans se douter de quoi que ce soit.

Roy avait plaqué le corps du plus jeune contre la cloison, histoire de pouvoir mieux le soulever, et aussi, presser son corps contre le sien. Les bras d'Edward avaient enlacé ses épaules, s'agrippant à lui. Leurs langues ne mirent pas longtemps à se retrouver une nouvelle fois, se caressant, jouant, luttant. C'était juste suicidaire que de faire ça dans les toilettes de Central, mais qu'importe.

Leur respiration se fit alors plus saccadée, plus difficile. Les bras du blond se resserraient autour du brun. Ce dernier aurait bien laissé ses mains se promener, mais elles étaient légèrement occupées à soutenir le blond … Dommage.

Petit à petit, le groupe de militaires quittait les lieux, inconscients que sous leurs nez, ils auraient eu de quoi faire tomber l'homme dont le but était d'accéder au trône de Généralissime. Pourtant, personne ne remarqua quoi que ce soit. Roy et Edward avaient cessé leur baiser, pendant que le dernier militaire sortait des toilettes, laissant sans le savoir, les deux hommes seuls.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un moment, sans rien dire. Ce moment volé fut très intense, sûrement par rapport au fait que le risque cette fois était grand. Enfin, peu importe. Et d'être serré dans les bras de Roy, soutenu par lui, ses yeux plantés dans les siens, procura à Edward une étrange sensation de … bonheur. Il se sentait vraiment bien, là, tout contre lui.

C'était peut être con, mais il était foutrement heureux. Encore un peu, et il aurait posé sa tête contre lui.

___J'aurais le droit … non ?_

En fait il ne savait pas … peut être que si Roy se contenterait d'une relation faite uniquement d'embrassades, le blond ne dirait pas non à quelques moments de tendresse. Bah quoi ? Il était humain après tout. Ce serait un sujet qu'il devrait un jour aborder avec lui. La nature de leur relation si spéciale.

Il était quoi pour lui ? Un petit ami, certes clandestin, mais petit ami quand même ? Un jouet ? Un type là juste pour se défouler quand il en avait besoin ?

Mais bon, le temps ne s'arrêtait pas de tourner pour autant. Ils décidèrent donc silencieusement de sortir enfin de cette cabine. Il était temps de reprendre leur vie. Une fois sûrs et certains qu'il n'y avait plus personne, Edward déverrouilla la porte pour les laisser en sortir.

« Je retourne au bureau, annonça Roy. Je me suis absenté un peu trop longtemps.

– J'en connais une qui va vous passer un sacré savon, répondit le blond joyeusement.

- Edward, veuillez retirer ce sourire sadique sur votre visage … ça me suffira de voir Riza me remonter les bretelles … soupira Roy.

- Hé hé, amusez-vous bien ! » salua le jeune homme, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Pour sa part, il pensait retourner à l'hôtel, faire quelques recherches avec son frère. Il avait trouvé quelques trucs à la bibliothèque qui méritaient un petit coup d'œil. C'était pas grand chose, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien après tout.

« Attends ! »

Edward se retourna en entendant son supérieur l'appeler. Puis il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes, doucement. Avant de se retirer. Ed le regarda alors bizarrement. Surpris et troublé. Non pas que ça lui avait déplu, non, pas du tout. Surpris, c'est tout. C'est vrai, un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes, ça faisait du bien non ?

N'était-ce pas ce qu'il souhaitait également ?

« Bonne journée Edward.

- Euh … bonne journée à vous aussi. » répondit le blond, toujours surpris par cette initiative.

Les deux hommes sortirent enfin des toilettes, retournant à leur vie, se tenant bien de garder pour eux ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. Il valait mieux.

Cette petite parenthèse avait redonné le sourire à Roy, et il allait lui en falloir pour pouvoir affronter le courroux d'Hawkeye !


	5. Désir

Buenos Dias !

Comment allez vous depuis le dernier chapitre ? Bien j'espère, car en voici un tout nouveau !  
Ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

* * *

Désir

* * *

Il avait plu toute la journée sans relâche. Une véritable averse. Le genre de truc qu'on aime à éviter. Surtout lorsqu'on est …

« Impuissant sous la pluie !

- Ta gueule ... »

Comme venait de le rappeler très justement le Fullmetal, le Colonel Roy Mustang était impuissant sous la pluie. Enfin, impuissant dans le sens où son alchimie ne servait à rien. Pas autre chose, il y tenait. Même si pour un homme, ce mot a mauvais goût dans la bouche.

Parce que oui, Roy et Edward devaient être les seuls guignols a avoir déboulé à Central, courant sous la pluie battante sans aucun parapluie ou moyen de s'abriter. Quand on est pas doué, paraît que c'est pour la vie.

Du coup, frigorifiés et trempés, il leur paraissait évident de prendre le chemin des vestiaires. Là-bas au moins, ils pourraient faire sécher leurs habits et eux mêmes par la même occasion. Et piquer des fringues de rechange. Ils avaient sûrement ça. Au pire, ils se démerderaient pour faire sécher leurs habits.

Roy n'avait retiré que sa veste bleue d'alchimiste, quand une chose intéressante se produisit au coin de son oeil. Il voyait le blond, de dos, retirer sa veste et son débardeur, afin de pouvoir les faire sécher et se sécher lui même au passage.

___Depuis quand est-il si … grand?_

Enfin, grand, il faut le dire vite … Mais Roy n'avait pas eu vraiment l'occasion de mater le corps du jeune homme en détail. Et à ce moment, le blond lui semblait moins frêle. Moins enfantin … Ses épaules s'étaient élargies avec le temps, son dos était agréablement musclé, tout comme son bras de chair et d'os.

Il laissa descendre son regard pour contempler le jeune homme dans sa totalité. Même si Edward restait petit pour son âge, et qu'il serait certainement toujours plus petit que les personnes de son âge … Son dos n'avait rien d'enfantin. Loin de là. Il ne pouvait décrocher son regard de la peau du jeune homme, sur laquelle coulait des gouttes d'eau échappées de ses cheveux blonds. Chaque goutte descendait le long de son dos, épousant chaque ligne de celui-ci. Ce spectacle avait quelque chose de magnétique.

A ce moment, et définitivement, Roy réalisa qu'il avait oublié l'enfant qu'il avait connu. Certainement depuis un moment maintenant. Non, en face de lui était réellement un jeune homme. Il n'était, et n'avait jamais été d'ailleurs, une petite chose frêle qu'il devait protéger. Il était au courant qu'Ed savait se démerder tout aussi bien que lui. Des fois même mieux... Oui, Edward était bel et bien un homme. Un jeune homme oui, mais un homme. Plus un enfant. Quelqu'un qu'il pouvait considérer comme son égal, pas comme quelqu'un à protéger forcément.

___D'un coté, heureusement que j'ai oublié l'enfant, manquerait plus que je tourne pédophile … Erk .._

Edward était plus jeune que lui, certes, mais pas à ce point … Non, il était réellement attiré par un jeune homme, par ce qu'il était, sa personnalité, son caractère aussi merdique soit-il, et son corps maintenant … Jamais un corps masculin ne lui avait paru si attirant.

Ed, lui, ignorait tout ce qui passait par la tête de son supérieur. Il se contentait d'étaler ses vêtements pour tenter de les faire sécher. Ignorant le regard brûlant qui se promenait sur lui, s'attardant sur chaque détail de son dos.

Et bien qu'il ait eu conscience que, normalement, ce genre de choses ne se faisait pas, ni entre deux collègues, ni entre supérieur et subordonné, ni entre majeur et mineur bien que plus que consentant … bref, on connait la rengaine, Roy sentait qu'au final, il ne faisait rien de mal. Absolument rien. La sentiment qui l'habitait alors à la vue de ce corps dénudé lui parut tout à fait normal. Naturel.

Un peu comme lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation avec des femmes. Pour comparer. C'était juste de l'attirance pour une personne dans son entièreté. Et cette attirance était réellement forte. Tellement forte qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à céder.

___Et puis merde._

Roy s'approcha alors de ce corps à demi dénudé, et passa ses bras autour des épaules du jeune homme, sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il avait besoin de serrer Edward contre lui, de le sentir vivant. De sentir ses cheveux caresser sa joue, de poser ses mains sur lui, sur sa peau.

« Mustang, vos cheveux me trempent encore plus... » railla Edward, calmement cependant. Juste pour la forme. Il n'eut pas le moindre geste pour le dégager. Au contraire il pencha légèrement la tête de côté pour laisser de la place à celle de Roy. Instinctivement. Cette étreinte était très agréable, un petit moment de bonheur comme il les aimait. Il sentait les lèvres de son supérieur se poser dans son cou, lui provoquant un frisson. Et ce n'était pas la pluie qui en était responsable.

A croire que son frisson n'était pas passé inaperçu, car Roy recommença. Plus lentement. Cette fois ci le frisson fut plus important. Une bouffée de chaleur emplit son corps entier à ce geste. Il sentait les mains du brun glisser sur sa peau, caresser ses épaules, glisser sur son torse. Sous ces caresses, Edward se sentait littéralement fondre.

___Ah ce type …_

Ed ferma les yeux suite à ces bons soins. Même si la chemise trempée de Roy collait dans son dos, son étreinte était chaleureuse. Il se sentait terriblement bien, dans ces bras. Il se sentait apaisé. Juste par cette étreinte.

Il est vrai que le blond n'était pas un grand adepte des contacts physique. Enfin, les plus doux. Cogner, il savait faire. Enlacer quelqu'un ou être dans les bras d'une personne, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Enfin, il ne savait plus. Il avait oublié. Lointaine était l'époque où il avait droit à des marques d'affections.

Il ne se souvenait plus depuis quand on ne l'avait enlacé ainsi. Bon, de cette manière, jamais c'est sûr. Mais qu'on lui témoigne un peu d'attachement de manière plus physique … ça faisait longtemps. Très longtemps. Et il réalisa que, même si c'était un geste tout simple, ça faisait un bien fou.

Parce que oui, si ces bras autour de lui n'était pas une preuve de l'attachement de son supérieur envers sa personne … Alors qu'était-ce ?

Edward sentait les mains de Roy caresser sa peau, du bout des doigts, lentement. Et lui, gardait les yeux fermés. Il bascula légèrement la tête en arrière, se laissant aller, sans le remarquer, à ses bons soins.

Les lèvres du brun allèrent se poser dans son cou, doucement, laissant une vague de chaleur parcourir le corps entier d'Ed. Un soupir franchit les lèvres de celui-ci, ignorant la réaction du brun à ce bruit. Entendre le blond soupirer de plaisir le troubla fortement. Mais le troublait autant que ça l'excitait. L'entendre soupirer … un délice.

Ils étaient seuls dans ces vestiaires d'ordinaire vides. Seuls … le plus jeune était à demi dénudé, Roy avait déjà sa veste d'uniforme de retiré. Et leurs deux corps étaient solidement enlacés. Un véritable instant volé. Rien qu'à eux.

Le Fullmetal, sans se défaire de l'étreinte de Roy, se retourna vers lui, et planta son regard doré dans les yeux si sombres de l'Alchimiste de Flammes, et murmura :

« Embrasse-moi. »

Bizarrement, Roy ne tiqua même pas au tutoiement. Encore moins à cet ordre. Étrangement, il se fit un plaisir d'obéir.

Les bras du plus jeune allèrent prendre place autour de son cou, pendant que leurs lèvres se joignaient. Le baiser s'approfondit rapidement, leurs langues se retrouvèrent dans un ballet effréné.

Roy passa ses bras de manière à pouvoir soulever le jeune homme, pour le déposer sur les lavabos. Edward se laissa faire avec plaisir, écartant volontiers les jambes pour que leurs corps restent soudés, et les replia derrière lui, pour qu'il ne s'enfuie pas.

Il ne rouspéta pas lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Roy descendre sur son corps, apprenant chacune de ses formes. Il se dit alors qu'il avait bien le droit d'en faire autant. Après tout, il aurait été dommage de ne pas en profiter aussi.

Ses gestes se firent moins experts que ceux de Roy cependant. Il réussit à déboutonner la chemise blanche sans problème, la fit glisser sur sa peau dans un bruit qui, soudainement, eut une consonance plus qu'érotique.

Le bruit du tissu coulant sur le corps de Roy … Les mains de Roy sur sa peau … Les lèvres de Roy sur les siennes … Le corps de Roy contre le sien …

___Roy … Oh Roy que me fais-tu ?_

La réaction du jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre. Il sentit très clairement un début d'inconfort dans son pantalon. Au niveau de l'entre jambe. Et positionnés comme ils l'étaient, le brun ne pouvait pas l'avoir manqué.

En feu. Edward était en feu. Les caresses et les baisers de Roy le brûlait. Oublié l'inconfort de la pluie, ils avaient un moyen bien plus intéressant de se réchauffer.

___Maintenant, je sais vraiment pourquoi on l'appelle l'Alchimiste de Flammes … _pensa t-il.

Ed sentit les lèvres dudit alchimiste quitter les siennes, pour descendre plus bas. D'abord dans son cou, puis plus bas, sur son torse, embrassant chacun de ses tétons, l'un après l'autre, déclenchant une sensation fort agréable en lui. Pas un truc de dingue comme au niveau du cou, mais agréable. Puis ses lèvres descendirent plus bas, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau.

C'était juste trop bon. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Roy n'avait pas du tout prévu que les choses puissent prendre une telle tournure. Enfin, il n'était plus à ça près. Celui-ci releva les yeux vers le blond. C'était alors l'image la plus excitante qui lui ait été donné de voir.

Edward avait les joues rouges, son regard habituellement doré était recouvert d'un voile sombre de désir. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient collés à son corps. Son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration irrégulière. Roy ne pouvait qu'être amusé de penser que si juste ça lui faisait tant d'effets, qu'il attende de voir la suite !

Edward se surprit lui même à ressentir une espèce d'excitation en voyant Roy se pencher petit à petit entre ses jambes. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir entièrement.

___Putain, si on m'avait dit que môôsieur le Colonel Mustang allait faire ça … Oh oui par là …_

Les mains de Roy continuaient de lui caresser les côtes, pour descendre à leur tour au niveau de la ceinture du jeune homme. La respiration saccadée d'Edward était la seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre dans la pièce. Semblerait-il que les battements de son cœur se soient amplifiés au fur et à mesure que le Colonel descendait sur son corps.

Pourtant, restait en la tête d'Ed une infime part de lucidité. Celle-ci fit son apparition lorsque les mains de Roy se posèrent sur la ceinture du blond. C'est à contre-cœur qu'il dut lui dire :

« Mustang … on devrait peut être se calmer... »

C'est pas ça, mais ils étaient au beau milieu des vestiaires, dans une position plus que louche. Bref, continuer aurait été peut-être tentant, mais vraiment suicidaire. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas, au contraire … Mais vraiment, il valait mieux rester sage. Enfin, sage …

Roy ne put que soupirer à cette phrase. Il avait parfaitement raison, il le savait. Il aurait juste bien voulu continuer encore un peu. Tant pis.

« Je suppose que tu as raison, avoua t-il. Je me suis laissé emporté …

- Y'a pas de mal. »

Après tout. C'était juste pas le lieu pour continuer.

Le Colonel fit descendre Edward des lavabos, celui-ci avait les joues plus rouges que jamais. Peut être avait il seulement réalisé maintenant ce que Roy s'apprêtait à faire. Possible. En voyant cela, le brun ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner un peu :

« Tout va bien Edward ?

- Hein ? sursauta le blond. Euh, oui, pourquoi ?

- Comme ça … je m'inquiétais juste de voir tes joues devenir plus que rouges.» dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Il entendit juste Ed parler dans sa barbe des trucs qui ressemblaient vaguement à : "connard … ta faute … quelle question ..."

Au moins, avec tout ça, leurs habits avaient eu le temps de sécher un peu, ainsi que les cheveux d'Edward. C'était déjà ça de pris.

Dans un calme contrastant avec ce qui venait de se passer, ils se rhabillèrent sans un mot. Les mains tremblantes, Edward peinait à se vêtir. C'est pas ça, mais il était complètement troublé ! C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait de telles choses, ça l'avait aussi un peu surpris. Mais jamais déplu. Il avait besoin de se reprendre un peu.

Roy lui, en arrangeant sa chemise, sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre. Encore un peu et il allait exploser ! Et ce n'était pas qu'une simple excitation, une simple envie de s'envoyer en l'air... C'était un véritable désir envers Ed qu'il ressentait là.

Le plus jeune était de nouveau présentable, et s'était retourné vers son supérieur. Il tenta de ne pas craquer en le voyant ainsi, les cheveux en bataille … Pour le coup, il le trouva vraiment canon. Attirant même …

___Du calme Ed, c'est vraiment pas le moment !_

Il avait réussi à se reprendre à temps, ce n'était pas pour ensuite replonger ! Il reprit ses esprits et s'adressa à lui :

« Je vais y aller.

- Moi de même, il est temps de me mettre au boulot.

- Bonne idée, c'est pas avec tout ça que vous allez dégager le Généralissime de sa place.

- Non, en effet. »

Si ça avait été le cas, ça se serait su. Alors chacun s'adressa un dernier regard, non sans regrets quant à ce qui aurait pu se passer. Mais il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Être vus ensemble trop de fois, ou pire, pris la main dans le sac … autant éviter tant qu'ils le pouvaient.  
Ils terminèrent de se vêtir convenablement avant de sortir des vestiaires.

Ainsi ils allèrent chacun se tourner vers leurs occupations et devoirs, tout en réalisant ce qu'ils faisaient de mieux : faire comme si de rien n'était.

Faire comme si tout cela ne s'était jamais passé.

* * *

Soit-dit en passant, j'ai réalisé un petit dessin pour un peu illustrer ce chapitre. Il est visible sur ma page DeviantArt ( lien sur mon profil). Si ça vous intéresse, bien sûr.  
Ouais, je me fais de la pub.


	6. Réflexions

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre.  
Voici pour vous la suite de ma petite fic, bonne lecture !

* * *

Réflexions

* * *

La nuit est souvent l'un des meilleurs moment pour réfléchir.

Précisément, une fois couché dans son lit pour dormir. Ce n'est sûrement pas à ce moment pourtant que l'on aime à ressasser sa journée. Hélas, ça nous arrive tous à un moment.

Cette nuit-là, deux personnes ne délogeaient pas à la règle. Chacun à deux opposés de la ville, ils méditaient, un peu malgré eux, sur les événements récemment passés entre eux.

Edward Elric, plus jeune alchimiste d'État jamais vu, avait bien du mal à dormir suite à tout ce qui se passait en ce moment, entre son supérieur et lui. Depuis quelques temps, ils avaient développés une habitude bien étrange, celle de s'embrasser à tout va. Un peu sans raison en fait.  
Et pour plusieurs raisons, plus ou moins évidentes, ils avaient décidé de ne parler de ça à personne.

Parce qu'ils avaient une grande différence d'âge peut être, par ce que lui était mineur sûrement. Parce qu'ils étaient tous deux militaires était possible, mais d'avantage le fait que Roy était son supérieur hiérarchique. Peut être parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux des hommes, et qu'ils ne savaient pas comment leurs proches réagiraient. Peut être y avait il d'autres raisons, mais celles ci étaient les principales, et les seules que le plus jeune pouvait noter.

Allongé sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel, Edward tournait le dos à son jeune frère. Ce dernier était occupé à lire un traité d'alchimie fort passionnant. Avec la promesse de ne rien dire à personne, Ed n'avait pas dit un mot à Alphonse. Et pourtant à certains moments l'envie était plus que forte. Mais une promesse est une promesse.

Les deux Elric se connaissaient cependant très bien, et Edward se demandait si son frangin avait pu à un moment se douter de quelque chose. Pas à sa connaissance. Du moins pour le moment. Vaguement, il se demanda quelle pourrait être la réaction de son cadet si un jour lui lui racontait ce qui se passe. Serait-il choqué ? Surpris ? Ou … il ne savait pas. De tout de façon, la question ne se posait pas. Pas pour le moment en tout cas.

_Désolé de te cacher tout ça, Al. Je ne sais pas si un jour te te le dirais, mais pas pour le moment._

Il se sentait d'ailleurs un peu coupable de vivre ça alors que son frère était coincé dans une armure. Ne pouvant rien ressentir. Il n'osait imaginer le calvaire que cela devait être. Raison pour laquelle il se devait de lui rendre son corps. Peut importe le prix à payer. Il le devait.  
Promis.

Les yeux fixés sur un point invisible dans la pénombre de la pièce, respirant calmement, Edward méditait sur le tournant qu'avait pris la relation qu'il entretenait avec son supérieur.

Ok, il n'a jamais détesté Roy Mustang. C'est après tout lui qui est venu le chercher dans son village, lui qui lui a donné une chance de retrouver le corps de son frère. Lui qui l'avait toujours aidé de son mieux, qui le couvrait lorsqu'il avait des ennuis. Cela dit, à aucun moment Ed n'avait eu la moindre pensée déplacée envers lui.

_Si un jour on m'avait dit ça... Haha, la bonne blague !_

Il avait en même temps d'autres soucis que ça. Et s'intéresser à un homme plus vieux, non merci. Et pourtant, quelques années plus tard, les voilà dans cette situation étrange.

_Jusqu'où ira t-on ? Est ce juste une sorte de jeu pour lui, ou est ce plus sérieux ?_

Faute de pouvoir demander à l'intéressé, Ed ne pouvait savoir. Il lui sembla bon cependant de faire un point sur cette situation.

Il était clair qu'au début, c'était une sorte de jeu. Un jeu bizarre oui. Mais ça s'est très vite transformé en quelque chose d'autre. Un truc plus sérieux. Plus profond. Il avouait qu'à chaque fois qu'il croisait Roy, il se sentait particulièrement euphorique. Et lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, à chaque fois, son supérieur lui faisait quitter terre. Le jeu s'était transformé en un réel besoin.

Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, il se sentait bien. Même si malgré ça, dans un coin de son esprit, résidait toujours cette petite peur, celle d'être pris en flagrant délit.

_Plus sérieux..._

Edward se remémora alors les événements les plus récents. Lorsque Roy avait osé des caresses plus intimes. L'effet fut immédiat, transformant Ed en une tomate ! Il ne pouvait pas se leurrer, la réputation de Roy n'était plus à faire … Son supérieur était un homme. Avec ses besoins et ses envies. Et il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui, il était l'objet de ses désirs.

D'un coté, Ed ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Le grand Roy Mustang qui désirait le petit FullMetal ? Elle était bien bonne tiens. Pourtant cette idée lui était fort agréable. Plaisante. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que le fait d'être désiré par un type bien plus âgé que lui ne lui faisait même pas peur. A vrai dire, Ed ne savait pas si ce comportement était la preuve d'une confiance absolue ou bien d'une débilité profonde …

Si l'autre jour les caresses de Roy l'avaient surpris, en y repensant ( tout en rougissant ) ce n'était pas si désagréable. Oui ça l'avait beaucoup troublé. Comme dit, il n'était pas le pro des marques de tendresses et autre. Mais il n'était pas bête au point d'ignorer la façon dont son corps avait réagit. Comment son cœur s'était emballé, cette chaleur qui montait en lui … tout son sang qui était parti se loger dans un endroit précis de son anatomie …

_Ouais, bah dans le fond, j'reste un type normal … _

Réaction normale d'un type normal. Oui, en fait l'idée d'essayer d'aller plus loin la dedans ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça... La curiosité peut être. Enfin, la preuve, l'autre jour il en avait eu énormément envie ! Oui, ce n'était pas cet aspect de leur liaison qui allait le déranger, c'est sûr. Le petit aperçu lui en a donné la preuve.

_Ed arrête de te repasser en boucle l'image de Mustang te pelotant … Calme-toi..._

Parce que se souvenir de ce passage, rien que ça, suffisait à le faire rougir, mais aussi à faire monter la température de son corps soudainement.

_Foutues hormones, j'étais vraiment obligé de naître avec ?_

Aussi, la présence de Roy lui était devenu agréable également. Lorsqu'il le croisait dans les couloirs, l'un comme l'autre ne laissaient trahir leurs pensées, mais Ed avouait qu'il se sentait peiné de ne pas pouvoir profiter de sa compagnie d'avantage.

D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que ça donnerait, une journée entière entre eux deux ? Comment se déroulerait-elle ? Pourraient ils un jour passer des moments un peu plus normaux ? Du genre aller manger un truc ensemble. Bon, peut être qu'il voyait loin pour le coup, mais Edward savait bien qu'une relation faite uniquement d'embrassades secrètes n'irait pas loin.

Oui, ça pouvait être pas mal tout ça. Peut être qu'au fut et à mesure, ils apprendront mieux à se connaître, et qui sait, à s'apprécier ? Oui, peut être. Et étrangement, cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Ça lui faisait même une drôle de sensation dans le ventre, plutôt agréable.

Après toutes ces réflexions, Edward ne pouvait arriver qu'à une seule et même conclusion :

_En fait, je crois que j'ai bien envie d'aller … plus loin … Avec lui … _

[…]

De l'autre coté de la ville, dans son appartement, les cogitations de Roy Mustang quand à son subalterne se passaient moins calmement. Encore un peu et il se serait cogné contre le mur de sa chambre. Ou étouffé avec ses coussins. Peut être même les deux à la fois.

_Non mais qu'est ce qui me prends ? Roy t'es en train de déraper sérieusement la ! _

Et pour cause, la première pensée qu'il avait eu ce soir-là : l'âge d'Edward. Encore et toujours. Mais il n'y pouvait rien ! Leur différence d'âge était tout de même assez conséquente. Il pourrait être son père !

_Tu sais comment ça s'appelle ce que tu fais la ? Du détournement de mineur, oui monsieur !_

L'alchimiste de métal n'avait que seize ans, et lui, avait quasiment le double de son âge. Seize ans quand même ! Lui à son âge si un type comme lui avait eu des gestes louches envers sa personne, il l'aurait sûrement émasculé sur le champ ! Il ne voyait pas ce qu'un jeunot comme lui pouvait lui trouver. Même si Roy se trouvait plutôt pas mal ( disons ce qui est) il pensait que son charme ne marchait que sur les femmes de sa génération. Après … Peut être qu'Ed aimait les personnes plus âgées. Qui sait ! Mais franchement … Si jeune ! Bon, certes, ils s'étaient arrêtés au stade des baisers, ça n'avait pas été plus loin …

_Enfin, l'autre jour ça a bien faillit aller plus loin. _

Et pas qu'un peu... Et si ils allaient un jour plus loin ? Si ça devenait encore plus sérieux ? Soyons lucides un instant, mais Roy ne pouvait rester de marbre. Et Edward était loin d'être repoussant. L'autre jour, il avait nettement senti cette envie d'aller plus loin. De découvrir le corps du plus jeune. De l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif, de couvrir sa peau de baisers, d'entendre encore ses soupirs …

Enfin, quitte à être franc, autant l'être jusqu'au bout : l'envie de lui, elle était la depuis le premier baiser. Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait mais elle avait été la depuis ce moment précis. Ou est apparue … Aucune idée. Et dans les vestiaires, elle lui avait sauté à la figure. Comme une bonne baffe.

Sur le coup, ça ne l'avait pas choqué. Emporté dans le feu de l'action de tout de façon, il lui avait été difficile d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne reniait pas cette attirance, ce désir pour le jeune homme. C'était une évidence. Il voulait aller plus loin avec lui.

_Je suis un détraqué, je vois que ça... Putain, Ed, qu'est ce que tu m'a fait ?_

Pas grand chose, vu que c'est Roy qui avait débuté tout ça. Mais les faits étaient la.  
Roy désirait un jeune homme.  
Et il ignorait si cette attirance était réciproque. Si même Edward pensait aller … plus loin.

Pour avoir eu cette pensée, il tenta de s'étouffer avec son coussin.

_Une partie de jambes en l'air avec Ed …. putain je pète un câble !_

Pourtant, cette idée n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Qu'Edward ait envie de lui, qu'entre eux il y ait quelque chose de sérieux … Qu'il soit d'accord ou non, Roy ne pouvait qu'avouer qu'il ne se ferait pas prier si jamais l'occasion se présentait. Enfin, se présentait à nouveau. C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle il était tellement tourmenté.

Réalisant qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir comme ça, Roy décida de se lever de son lit. Il sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine, pour chercher quelque chose à boire. Il alla prendre un verre pour se servir un peu d'eau, et se poser dans son petit salon, près de la fenêtre. De la, il avait une jolie vue sur la ville. Calme à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Pas un chat ne passait. Roy ne pouvait que regarder les bâtiments éclairés par les réverbères tout en replongeant dans ses pensées.

Edward. Toujours et encore lui. Ce jeune homme à la chevelure dorée.

Ce n'est aussi que maintenant qu'il se mit à penser au fait que tous les deux étaient des hommes. C'est que jusqu'ici, il pensait que sa sexualité établie : il aimait les femmes, et basta. Et voilà que le FullMetal arrivait et piétinait ses convictions ! Bon .. A la limite, ce n'était pas ça le plus important. Vraiment pas.

Selon lui, il y avait deux points délicats dans cette relation : leur différence d'âge, et de grade.

Tout en buvant une gorgée d'eau, il se dit qu'il ne préférait pas imaginer le scandale que ça ferait si cette histoire venait à se savoir. Oh non, il ne préférait pas ! Et pourtant n'est ce pas ça qui les bloque dans un sens ? Oui bien est ce cela qui apporte cette touche épicée à cette relation ?

_Bon sang mais qu'est ce que j'espère de cette relation ?_

Que lui apportera t-elle de bon, si ce n'est quelques bon moments, des moments volés. Et si on pouvait appeler ça une relation …  
Mis à part quelques baisers et des étreintes, rien de sérieux. Mais c'était peut être suffisant pour appeler ça ainsi. Une relation. Un peu inhabituelle, certes.

Et puis, que pouvait il bien apporter à Edward dans tout ça ? C'est qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette histoire.  
Ce serait égoïste de vouloir continuer tout ça juste parce que ça lui plaisait. Ed était un tout jeune homme, et lui à coté, semblait bien vieux. Disons ce qui est. Ed ne devrait pas être avec un type comme lui. Mais avec une jolie fille de son âge. Tiens, comment elle s'appelait déjà sa mécano ? Bref, quelqu'un de sa génération.

Il n'avait rien à lui offrir. Si lui, un futur sans famille, sans enfants lui convenait très bien, si pour le moment Ed n'y pensait pas, le jour ou il en aurait envie … Et bien il ne pourrait pas le lui donner. Roy avait tiré un trait sur ces choses la depuis longtemps. Son travail était sa priorité, les amourettes n'étaient la que pour égayer ses soirées. Rien de plus. Alors fonder une famille … Ce n'était pas pour lui, il se voyait mal dans ce rôle. Si Edward lui demandait un jour une telle chose... Oui il voyait loin. Mais comme ça c'était clair.

Mais pour voir moins loin, malgré tout, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait offrir à Edward. Il aurait bien sorti une réponse à la noix, genre : son amour éternel et sans faille … Mais il ne savait même pas ce qu'aimer voulait dire ! Ne nous mentons pas.

Certes, il éprouvait pour Ed un attachement particulier. Mais de là à appeler ça de l'amour … Il ne savait pas. C'était plus qu'un attachement amical, c'est sûr.  
Alors quoi ? Il ne savait pas. Roy posa son menton dans sa main, les yeux dans le vide, soupirant.

_Je ne peux rien lui apporter de bon. Tout ce que je ferais, c'est lui faire du mal._

Il en était convaincu. Une telle relation n'était pas saine, surtout pour le plus jeune. Lui, ça passait, il en avait vu d'autres. Mais Edward … Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, tout ce qu'il vivait et vivra encore comme emmerdes, il se disait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'alourdir sa peine avec une relation instable.

Même si au fond de lui, Roy souhaitait aller plus loin avec lui, voir ce que ça pourrait donner entre eux. Parce qu'il sentait que ce qui se passait n'avait absolument rien à voir avec tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. C'était unique. Et que ça devenait quelque chose de presque précieux.  
Oui, précieux.

Non pas qu'Ed lui était précieux … Enfin, presque pas …

Dans ses vieux jours, il se rappellera de ces quelques instants ou il s'est sentit terriblement vivant. Ou il une nouvelle soif de vivre avait prit possession de lui. Ou une énergie inconnue lui était parvenue. Comme une seconde jeunesse qu'Ed lui apportait, quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose qui l'avait rendu heureux.  
Oui, il se souviendra de tout ça avec bonheur.

Et tristesse. Regrets.

Au final, Roy retint deux choses.  
La première, il désirait Edward.  
La seconde, il devait _vraiment_ arrêter tout ça.  
Et ce dès demain.

* * *

Oui, je sais, pas vraiment d'action dans ce chapitre.  
Au prochain épisode pour savoir ce que va donner tout ça !


	7. Jalousie

Salut les gens ! Ça gaze ?  
Pour ma part, je suis bien contente d'avoir quelques chapitres d'écrits à l'avance. Cette semaine je suis rentrée tard le soir et j'avais pas forcément envie d'écrire. Donc c'est cool. Aussi, merci à Lyra64 qui s'est proposée pour m'aider à corriger ma fic. Alors merci à toi. Grace à elle, vous aurez droit à des chapitres avec moins de fautes.  
Alors, bonne lecture tout le monde !

* * *

Jalousie

* * *

L'aîné des frères Elric s'était levé de très bonne humeur ce matin.

Il s'était levé en grande forme, sautant littéralement du lit. Au petit déj' il avait englouti tout ce qui lui avait été présenté sur la table, sous l'œil amusé de son cadet. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Et ce matin, Ed était particulièrement bien réveillé.

Parce qu'il avait décidé d'aller plus loin avec Roy. Ouais, il voulait que les choses évoluent encore. Il n'avait pas peur, il en avait même envie. Il avait même décidé d'aller dire tout ça au beau brun. En face, les yeux dans les yeux.

_Hé, c'est qui l'bonhomme ?_

On s'encourage comme on peut... Ou bien il était réellement motivé. Quoiqu'il en soit, Ed avait pris sa décision et ne reviendrait pas dessus. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Mustangounet allait refuser ? Hein ? Pourquoi dirait-il non ? Ce coquin va !

Vêtu de ses plus beaux apparats, c'est à dire ses vêtements habituels, Edward s'était rendu au Q.G. d'un pas décidé. Il voulait aller directement voir Roy, mais pas de pot. En arrivant devant le bureau, Ed apprit que son supérieur était en pleine réunion, et qu'ils ne savaient pas quand il en reviendrait. Merde.

_Pour pas de chance … Tant pis !_

Pas démotivé pour un sou, le jeune alchimiste se décida à se rendre à la bibliothèque. Eh oui, pour changer … C'est qu'il n'aimait pas trop perdre son temps. Et attendre Mustang pendant cent ans, non merci. Il déambula dans les allées, plutôt désertes en ce début de matinée, pour dénicher quelques traités intéressants. Une fois son bonheur trouvé, il alla se poser à une table afin de commencer sa lecture.

Il n'était pas très concentré sur ce qu'il lisait en fait. Il essayait, mais à chaque fois il repensait à ce qu'il voulait dire à Roy. Du coup, il se faisait des films, tentant d'imaginer à quoi ça pourrait bien ressembler.

C'est une personne se promenant avec une pile de livres en main qui le sortit de son activité. Il n'avait reconnu Shiezka que lorsqu'elle avait eu un réflexe incroyable pour redresser sa pile, pour éviter que tout ne tombe. N'ayant de toute façon pas grand chose à faire, le blond se dit qu'il pouvait bien aller lui donner un coup de main. Soyons sympa. Ed se leva de sa chaise pour aller vers elle :

« Eh Shiezka, un coup de main pour ces bouquins ?

- Oh merci Edward ! C'est que je ne vois pas où je vais avec toute cette pile ! »

Il s'en doutait ! Il avait à peine reconnu la jeune femme derrière l'amas de livres. C'était soit ça, soit entendre dans les minutes à venir, voire les secondes, un bruit sourd et certainement la plainte de Shiezka. Ça aurait été cruel de la laisser ainsi. S'il pouvait lui éviter ça, c'était avec plaisir. Il prit alors une bonne partie des ouvrages des mains de la jeune femme et la suivit. C'était le moindre des choses. Ed marcha alors derrière elle, quand cette dernière lui adressa la parole :

« Tiens, il semblerait que le Colonel Mustang ait jeté son dévolu sur la stagiaire... fit remarquer Shiezka.

- Quoi ? répondit Ed d'une voix un peu plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

- Oui, la bas, entre les rayons. »

Edward sentait que son corps commençait à trembler. Avalant difficilement sa salive, il tourna la tête lentement, par peur de ce qu'il allait voir. En fait il n'avait pas très envie de le voir. Il espérait même que Shiezka s'était gouré et qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Roy …

_Dites moi que je rêve !_

Lorsqu'ils les vit tous les deux, Edward sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Roy était en train de draguer ouvertement la nouvelle stagiaire.  
Sous ses yeux. Sans aucune gène.

_Le connard !_

Et il ne pouvait rien faire ! Même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Sérieusement ?

Aller lui coller un pain en pleine figure ? Impensable ! Il restait son supérieur.

Aller le traiter de coureur de jupon ? Et alors ? La demoiselle le savait sûrement !

Lui dire qu'il était un vilain pas beau et que tout était terminé entre eux, qu'il gardait la maison et le chien ? Bah voyons...

Non, Edward ne pouvait que rester spectateur impuissant de la scène.

Et sincèrement, ça lui faisait mal. Très mal. Même s'il avait connu toute sorte de douleur, celle-ci était nouvelle. Il se sentait trahi. Trompé. Blessé de voir la personne avec laquelle il fricotait aller voir si l'herbe était plus verte ailleurs.

_Putain, je suis jaloux …_

Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Il était juste terriblement jaloux. Ed avait envie d'aller lui casser la gueule comme jamais, de crier aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, de retourner tout Central … Pourtant il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de regarder la scène, les mains crispées sur les livres, la mâchoire serrée. Mais malgré son amour propre blessé, il gardait la tête haute.

Ses intestins se tordaient dans son ventre pendant qu'une colère grondait en lui. Ses mains étaient crispées sur les livres. Il était furieux. En colère. Et terriblement triste. Pour un peu, des larmes auraient coulé sur ses joues. Des larmes d'incompréhension mais surtout de rage. Pourtant il les ravala.

« Tu viens Edward ? »

La voix de Shiezka le sortit vaguement de ses pensées. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et tourner les talons. Il se sentait terriblement mal.

_Enfoiré … t'avais pas le droit de faire ça …_

L'alchimiste ne se demanda pas pourquoi Roy faisait ça. Ça lui paraissait évident : tout ça n'avait été qu'un petit jeu pour lui. Un jeu dont il s'était bien vite lassé. D'accord, jamais ils ne s'étaient jurés fidélité éternelle, mais Ed ne pouvait pas croire qu'il faisait ça juste pour entretenir l'illusion autour d'eux. Quelle idée à la con ce serait.

Mais quand même ! Si Roy voulait mettre un terme à tout ça, qu'il lui dise en face. Merde !

Il n'avait pas le droit de le blesser ainsi, de l'humilier comme ça ! C'était juste dégueulasse. Jamais il n'avait été question de fidélité entre eux, ok, mais il y a des limites à tout … Et puis merde ! Le fait de ressentir en plus de la jalousie ne faisait que prouver à Edward qu'il tenait plus à Roy qu'il ne le pensait.

Celui-la, il le voulait, pour lui seul.

Hors de question de le partager avec qui que ce soit. Ça faisait trop mal. Il ignorait s'il était encore possible que leur histoire continue. Si c'était le cas, il n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance. Parce qu'il voulait Roy et ne voulait plus que quiconque l'approche de trop près.

Ceci étant dit, Ed ne pouvait pas laisser les choses se passer ainsi, sans réelle conclusion. Ce n'était pas possible. Si les choses doivent se terminer, ce ne serait pas comme ça. Ce serait bien mal le connaître que de croire qu'il allait ne rien dire, rien faire. L'alchimiste avait besoin de mettre les choses à plat, au clair.

Il comptait bien aller remettre les pendules à l'heure.

[…]

Roy avait bien vu Edward passer au moment où il faisait du charme à la nouvelle stagiaire.

C'était fait exprès, bien entendu.

Ce matin, il s'était levé avec la ferme intention de tout faire cesser une bonne fois pour toutes. Il avait cherché juste une jolie demoiselle là où se trouvait le jeune homme pour la draguer et ne restait plus qu'à espérer, qu'à un moment ou un autre, ils soient surpris par Edward.  
C'était simple comme bonjour, et la manière la plus rapide, brutale aussi, certes, mais rapide pour cesser le tout.

Alors après sa réunion matinale il avait foncé vers la bibliothèque. Ce lieu était l'endroit où il avait le plus de chances de croiser Edward, alors ça aurait été stupide d'aller ailleurs. Une fois sur place, il s'était appliqué à repérer une jolie demoiselle, et à lui faire du charme. Rien de plus facile.

Tout avait fonctionné comme il l'avait souhaité.

Il la draguait, Ed les voyaient, et le message était plus que passé.

_C'est une bonne chose de faite. Je suppose … _

Et c'était fou comment soudainement, lorsqu'Edward était passé, cette jeune femme avait perdu tout charme à ses yeux. Pourtant elle était loin d'être moche, plutôt agréable à regarder. Tout à fait le genre qu'il aurait pu réellement draguer. Mais il avait suffit qu'Ed passe par là pour qu'elle perde tout intérêt. Elle semblait si fade comparée à Ed. Lui, qui malgré sa petite taille, rayonnait. Ce mec avait un charisme fou. Celui des gens qui ignorent être charismatique. Cette femme était devenue insignifiante dès cet instant, toute son attention s'était dirigée vers Edward. Il l'attirait.

Elle n'était pas l'objet de ses désirs.

Il n'avait que faire de ses jolis yeux, de son opulente poitrine sous son uniforme … Il s'en fichait pas mal. Oui, même lui ça le surprenait de penser une telle chose. De préférer un homme à une femme … Et pourtant, il le voulait. Il le désirait ardemment, plus qu'il n'aurait pu se l'imaginer.

Roy n'avait que faire de cette femme dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. C'était Edward dont il avait besoin. Toute cette scène, ce n'était que des mensonges pour mettre un terme radicalement à un petit jeu qui ne lui disait rien de bon. Enfin, pas complètement, mais assez pour l'alarmer.

Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, était parti avec une pile de livres en main.

Et même si c'était peut être la chose la plus sage à faire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se traiter d'idiot. C'est tout de même bien triste de renoncer à quelque chose que l'on désire. Quelque chose qu'on avait. Roy savait bien que s'il expliquait cette situation à quelqu'un, il resterait incompris. Lui même avait du mal à saisir l'entièreté de la chose. Et n'aurait pas su pas non plus réellement expliquer tout cela à un étranger.

Alors il avait décidé de tout foutre en l'air. En le voyant s'éloigner, il eut réellement la sensation de perdre quelque chose. Encore.

Tant pis si tout son être lui hurlait d'aller réparer tout ça, tant pis s'il se sentait terriblement triste. Sa conscience le retenait.

Il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas regarder le jeune homme. Sinon, il aurait raté son coup. Il le savait. Il aurait suffi que Roy ne croise ce regard d'or pour abandonner. Il aurait tout de suite laissé en plan la demoiselle pour aller auprès de lui. Il aurait trouvé un moment pour le serrer dans ses bras, pour glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure dorée, embrasser ses lèvres et tout lui expliquer. Roy crevait d'envie d'aller l'enlacer. Mais il devait tenir bon.

_Edward … pardonne-moi …_

Il devait oublier Edward. C'était mieux pour eux. Alors il avait continué à sourire à la demoiselle, ignorant le regard pesant du Fullmetal sur eux. Non, sur lui. C'est lui qu'il avait regardé avec des envies de meurtre. A ce moment il avait eu du mal à continuer sur sa lancée. Heureusement, c'était le moment qu'avait choisi l'inconnue pour parler du comment du pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée là, donc, il n'avait pas grand chose à dire, il devait juste écouter. Ou faire semblant.

D'abord, Roy avait pensé qu'il allait péter un câble. Mais non. Rien du tout. Le Fullmetal avait gardé son calme, et avait continué sa route. D'un coté, il était un peu déçu qu'il n'en dise rien. Mais que s'imaginait-il ? Et de l'autre, il était soulagé. C'était une très bonne chose de faite.

Oui, c'était vraiment la meilleure des chose à faire, la décision la plus sage possible.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ?


	8. Explications

Salut la compagnie me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre !  
Toujours corrigée par ma bêta, nous voici nous voilà pour la suite des aventures de nos deux alchimistes préférés !  
Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Explications

* * *

« Vous n'êtes qu'une merde ! »

Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

Roy avait certainement eu un coup de débilité profonde pour croire qu'Ed n'allait rien dire quant à sa séance de drague sous ses yeux. En fait Edward avait laissé passer quelques jours avant de venir exploser dans son bureau. Quand Roy s'y attendait le moins.

D'un coté il était bon qu'Edward pète souvent sa pile dans le bureau de Roy. Ainsi, personne de l'autre coté ne tiqua lorsque la voix si mélodieuse du jeune homme parvint à leurs oreilles. Ils continuaient leur boulot tranquillement ( merci Riza ) sans se soucier de ce qui avait pu énerver l'alchimiste. Sûrement une énième vanne de leur supérieur quant à sa petite taille. Ils étaient tous bien loin de se douter de la raison pour laquelle il haussait la voix.

Or, le moment était venu pour le blond d'exploser. Et le fait de revoir le jeune alchimiste rendait Roy tout bêtement heureux. Depuis l'autre jour dans la bibliothèque il ne l'avait plus revu. Ne serait-ce que dans les couloir du Q.G. Alors forcément au bout d'un moment, il s'était demandé quand allait il le revoir … Et c'était aujourd'hui. Non vraiment, il était content de le voir. Même si celui-ci s'énervait sérieusement.

« Serait-ce de la jalousie ?

- Changez pas de sujet, répondit sèchement Ed. Suffit qu'une femme arrive avec un joli sourire et vous, vous foncez tête baissée !

- Je suis désolé Fullmetal, rappelle moi quand est ce qu'on s'est juré fidélité ?

- A aucun moment ! râla Ed. Mais si j'avais su qu'à la moindre occasion vous en profiteriez pour aller lorgner sur la première gonzesse venue … »

D'un coté, il aurait dû s'en douter. Il aurait dû voir le coup venir. C'était Roy Mustang après tout, éternel coureur de jupons. Et amoureux de ces dames … Qu'avait-il donc cru ? Qu'il allait le faire changer ? Et qu'attendait-il de lui ? Que soudainement il se voue corps et âme à sa personne ? Certainement oui … Il n'empêche que ça l'avait blessé.

« C'est parce que je suis un mec ?

- Pas vraiment. Tu m'a fait réaliser que cela ne me posait pas de problème. »

A sa grande surprise d'ailleurs. Donc non, le fait qu'il soit un homme, pour lui, pas de soucis.

« Écoutez, je sais bien que toutes ces cachotteries devaient rester secrètes, s'énerva Edward. Jamais je n'aurais dit quoi que ce soit et jamais je n'en parlerai.

- Je le sais Edward. Je le sais …

- Alors … pourquoi ? J'ai pas été assez sage ? J'ai pas écarté les jambes lorsque vous le … »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car une main avait atterri brutalement sur sa joue. Ed mit un instant à réaliser, puis à tourner le regard pour croiser celui de Roy, qui s'était levé de sa chaise tel un ressort. Il était visiblement très furieux.

« Ne redis jamais ça, dit-il. Ne redis JAMAIS une connerie pareille, c'est compris ? »

Ed ne put que le regarder avec des yeux ronds.

« J'en conclus que ce n'était pas à cause de ça alors.

- Bonne conclusion. »

Bon bah … c'était clair. Eh, c'était pas sa faute aussi ! On savait jamais avec lui ! Et puis vu qu'il avait fait ça peu après ce qui s'était passé dans les vestiaires, ça aurait semblé un peu logique. La frustration et tout ça …

« Crois-moi, Edward... soupira Roy en reprenant place. Mettre un terme à tout ça est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Vraiment.

- Pour qui ?

- Pour nous. Pour moi mais surtout pour toi. C'est pour ça que …

- ABRUTI ! »

Roy sursauta et tourna la tête vers le blond colérique. Là, il était en rogne. Mais vraiment ! Un peu plus et les yeux dorés seraient sortis de son crâne ! Soudainement, l'Alchimiste de Flammes était bien content qu'un bureau les séparent … Ou un reste de raison dans le crâne du blond plutôt.  
Si Ed ne s'était jamais gêné pour le traiter de tous les noms, il semblait que cette fois-ci, il le pensait vraiment.

« Vous vous prenez pour qui pour décider de ce qui est mieux pour moi ?

- Edward, ce n'était que …

- La ferme ! coupa Ed. Vous avez de la chance d'être mon supérieur, et que j'arrive encore à me contrôler, mais sérieusement Colonel, vous mériteriez une bonne droite ! »

Edward marqua une pause, histoire de reprendre un peu ses esprits, se calmer surtout. Et pouvoir parler moins fort sans que les personnes de la pièce d'à coté n'entendent quoi que ce soit. Ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau. L'entendre s'énerver, oui, mais savoir pourquoi, non.

_Allez__ Ed, même si ce serait mérité, contrôle-toi, ne le frappe pas …_

Le jeune homme inspira un coup avant de reprendre :

« J'estime être assez grand pour décider de ce qui est bon pour moi ou non – pas de blague sur ma taille, merci. »

Le blond croisa les bras sur son torse, regardant fixement son supérieur de l'autre coté du bureau. Qui continuait de le regarder droit dans les yeux, sans rien dire.

« Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi vous avez décidé ça ?

- Ce n'est pas pour les raisons que tu crois, Edward.

- J'attends. »

Et il semblait décidé à attendre qu'il lui réponde. Roy retint un soupir, se disant que ça allait être plus compliqué que prévu. Il regardait fixement le jeune homme, qui attendait sa réponse. Non, sérieusement pouvait-il réellement lui dire pourquoi ? Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Et remontaient difficilement.

_Non mais sérieux, je ne vais pas quand même lui dire ainsi que j'ai envie de lui ? _

Déjà rien que de penser cette phrase lui faisait un étrange effet, alors la dire à voix haute...

« Parce que vous avez envie de moi ? »

La respiration de Roy se coupa net. Edward avait dit avec un calme étonnant la raison pour laquelle il avait voulu mettre un terme à tout ça. Et pourquoi il voulait encore d'ailleurs. Bon, bien au moins c'était dit !

« Mais … comment tu …

- Bah … dit Ed en haussant les épaules, ignorant l'air abruti de Roy. Je savais que vous aviez eu envie de moi l'autre jour, mais je dois dire que j'ai dit ça un peu au pif.

- Sale … commença Roy.

- Je pensais quand même pas que vous auriez eu peur de ça.

- Moi ? Peur ? »

Non mais attendez, il disait quoi le p'tit blondinet là ? Lui, Roy Mustang, Colonel de son état, militaire au passé difficile, survivant de la guerre d'Ishbal, Don Juan devant l'éternel, lui, il aurait peur de ça ? _Lui ? _

« Vous m'avez bien entendu, continua Ed sur sa lancée. Vous avez peur ! Peur d'assumer votre attirance, peur de ce qui pourrait se passer si quelqu'un apprenait tout ça ..

- ...

- Et alors ? Moi non plus j'ai pas envie que quelqu'un découvre tout ! C'est pas pour autant que je vais arrêter au moindre obstacle !

- Tu n'es pas dans ma position répliqua Roy, tu as moins à perdre que moi.

- C'est vrai. »

Il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. C'était bien le Colonel qui avait tout à perdre. De son travail à sa réputation … tout. Et il savait à quel point son supérieur tenait à ces deux choses. Enfin surtout le boulot. Ed respira calmement avant de reprendre :

« Mais je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive malheur. »

Roy releva les yeux vers le jeune homme, agréablement surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous qualifieriez ce qui se passe entre nous, notre lien. Si pour vous, on est … Edward hésita un peu avant de prononcer ces mots : en couple … ensemble, bref ! Ça reste la même chose, j'ai pas envie qu'on découvre ce qui se passe. Parce que … c'est pas votre avenir. C'est pas ce que je souhaite pour vous.

- Et … hésita Roy, que me souhaites-tu ? »

Edward releva un sourcil et fronça l'autre.

« Que vous atteigniez votre but. Que vous deveniez Généralissime une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Que le blond lui dise ça fit énormément plaisir à Roy. Il ne savait pas que le Fullmetal le soutenait ainsi. Bon, il ne s'était jamais trop posé la question de ce que pensait le jeune homme quant à cette ambition démesurée, mais de l'entendre … ça lui fit chaud au coeur et lui redonna une motivation soudaine.

« Et moi je ne souhaites qu'une chose pour toi, Edward. Que ton frère et toi retrouviez vos corps. Que vous puissiez mener la vie que vous voulez. »

Edward eut un sourire à cette phrase. Il savait que Roy les soutenait dans leur quête. Sinon il ne les auraient pas couverts tant de fois. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais laissé Ed s'inscrire au concours d'Alchimiste d'Etat. C'est qu'il croyait tout de même un minimum en lui.

« J'y compte bien, ouais.

- J'en suis sûr.

- En attendant, même si je ne mène pas exactement la vie dont je rêverais, il reste des points sur lesquels j'ai mon mot à dire et ou l'alchimie n'a rien à voir. »

Roy vit bien sûr ce dont il voulait parler. Il aurait fallu être bête pour ne pas comprendre.

« Avant de vous voir draguer une gonzesse, je voulais vous dire autre chose, avoua Edward.

- Et … quoi ? demanda Roy, curieux.

- En fait … »

Le courage d'Edward semblait s'être évaporé dans la nature. Parti très loin, dans un autre univers. Parti sans laisser d'adresse. Si l'autre jour il avait eu une énergie débordante, une volonté à toute épreuve pour aller lui annoncer ce qu'il ressentait, aujourd'hui, c'était pas la même paire de manches ! Enfin, quand il faut y aller … Il fit de son mieux pour regarder Roy dans les yeux et eut tout le mal du monde à ne pas se raviser.

« En fait, je voulais vous dire que j'avais envie de continuer … tout ça...

- Oh ... »

Voilà une nouvelle qui surprenait autant qu'elle réjouissait Roy. Si le jeune homme avait pu lui parler avant qu'il n'aille faire du charme à la demoiselle, tout cela ne se serait certainement pas passé.  
Edward lui, inspira profondément pour continuer :

« Et vous ? Colonel Roy Mustang, vous avez toujours trop peur ?

- Qui ? Moi ? Tu me connais si mal que ça, Ed ? »

Ledit Ed fut surpris que son supérieur emploie son diminutif. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu l'appeler ainsi. D'habitude, c'était toujours des Fullmetal, Edward, nabot microscopique et on en passe … Sortant de ses pensées, il vit que son supérieur avait fait le tour du bureau pour le rejoindre, placé devant lui. Il avait un fin sourire aux lèvres.

_Il est peut-être con … Mais il est foutrement canon, _se dit Edward.

Enfin, voyant où il voulait en venir, il prit les devants :

« Je vous préviens, commença Edward d'une voix très sérieuse. Roy Mustang, faites moi encore un sale coup comme ça et vous allez le regretter …

- Non, ça n'arrivera plus, assura Roy en secouant la tête, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Plus de moyens détournés.

- La prochaine fois que vous voulez me faire passer un message, dites-le moi.

- Compris.

- Bien. » annonça Ed.

Finalement, c'était cool de remonter les bretelles de Roy. Pour un peu, il aurait eu envie de piquer la place du Lieutenant Hawkeye. Mais n'exagérons pas. Ce n'était qu'une mise au point nécessaire. Pour être franc, en entrant dans ce bureau, Ed ne pensait pas qu'entre eux les choses s'arrangeraient. Il pensait qu'il allait lui gueuler dessus, s'énerver bien comme il faut ...Comme quoi, tout peut arriver. D'un coté, Ed voulait Roy.

_Il devrait me connaître le Mustang, je fais tout pour avoir ce que je veux._

C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il ne s'était pas trop laissé emporter.  
Enfin, il restait un petit point à éclaircir, et pas des moindres. Impossible d'aller plus loin tant qu'il ne saurait pas quelque chose.  
Edward inspira un coup et planta son regard dans celui de son supérieur :

« Répondez-moi franchement, jusqu'où êtes vous allé avec elle ?

- Jusqu'au bout du couloir.

- Hein ? »

Edward regarda Roy de travers. Complètement scié. Il avait eu une jolie fille tombée sous son charme, et il n'était pas allé plus loin ? C'était quoi ce plan foireux ? Il était au courant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui mentir ?

« Vous vous foutez de ma gueule là ….

- Pas du tout Edward, assura le brun.

- Mais … pourquoi ? s'étonna le blond. Pourquoi ne pas en avoir profité ?

- Quel intérêt ? Je m'en fous de cette fille, c'est pas elle que je veux ! »

Roy se tut subitement après avoir prononcé ces mots. Mots qui voulaient beaucoup en dire. Et Edward ne fit aucun effort pour se retenir de sourire.

_C'est moi ou cette relation vient de prendre un nouveau tournant ?_

Quoique cette histoire ne cessait d'évoluer. Leur relation avait énormément changé depuis le mois dernier. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que tout cela puisse arriver. Pas entre eux deux en tout cas ! Enfin, tout cela était bel et bien arrivé, et il faut croire qu'ils venaient de renouveler leur contrat. A voir ce que ça donnerait.

Bon, on pouvait dire que les choses allaient mieux non ? Pensant cela, Edward releva les bras pour les passer autour du cou de Roy, l'obligeant à se pencher vers lui, et l'embrassa en signe de paix.

Maintenant que tout était clair entre eux, il semblait que l'un et l'autre, dans un accord silencieux, aient décidé d'aller plus loin, et de s'investir d'avantage dans cette drôle de relation.

L'avenir seul nous dira comment cette histoire se finira.

* * *

Au fait les gens, demain ( le 12 juillet), j'ai 23 ans. Ça vaut bien quelques review en plus non ? x)


	9. Mission

Salut tout le monde, ça roule?  
Voici donc un nouveau chapitre de votre fic ! Merci encore à ceux qui me lisent et aussi à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review. C'est mon seul salaire on va dire, donc, ça me fait toujours très plaisir. Merci aussi à ma beta qui prends le temps de me corriger pour vous offrir une meilleure lecture.  
Aller, bonne lecture alors!

* * *

Mission

* * *

« Dis moi Ed …

- Oui Al ?

- Qu'est ce qui te rend si joyeux ces derniers temps ?

- Ah euh … »

Ou comment bien commencer la journée.

C'est que les choses allaient plutôt bien pour Ed en ce moment.  
Son couple – puisqu'ils avaient convenu d'appeler leur relation ainsi – avec Roy allait plutôt bien Depuis la crise dans la bibliothèque (suivie de celle dans le bureau du Colonel) il n'avait plus rien de négatif à relever. Tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas changer leurs habitudes au bureau, ils s'efforçaient de se voir en cachette de temps à autre.

Par exemple, Ed n'allait pas sans cesse dans le bureau de Roy. Pas que de suite ce serait louche, mais pas de risque inutile. A la place, ils se voyaient dans les toilettes (pour le coté romantique on aura vu mieux) dans une salle vide, le soir une fois que les locaux étaient déserts … quelque chose comme ça.

Ces quelques moments volés étaient toujours agréables. Pourtant l'un et l'autre n'essayaient pas d'aller plus loin. Même l'Alchimiste de Flammes ne préférait pas jouer avec le feu. Dans la vie de tous les jours leur relation n'avait pas changé. Du moins aux yeux des autres. Ils continuaient de se lancer des piques, l'un par rapport à la taille de l'autre, et l'autre par rapport à sa crétinerie congénitale.

Ce que le reste des militaires ignoraient, c'est qu'ils trouvaient toujours un moment pour se réconcilier. Bien que réconcilier soit un grand mot.

Du coup, Ed était réellement joyeux depuis quelques temps. Et ça n'avait pas échappé à son frère cadet.

« C'est pas grand chose, Al.

- Ah bon ? lui demanda le plus jeune d'une voix sceptique.

- Ouais, crois moi c'est rien du tout. J'essaye juste de prendre la vie du bon coté voilà tout.

- C'est une bonne idée … remarqua Alphonse.

- Mais oui ! Chaque jour a son lot de choses qui peuvent nous rendre heureux, c'est tout.

- Tu as raison, j'espère que tu pourra continuer longtemps ainsi.

- C'est une bonne chose à faire. Allez, j'y vais !

- Bonne journée frangin. » le salua Alphonse, en le regardant partir pour le Q.G.

Pas dupe pour un sou. Mais bon … Son frère avait bien le droit d'avoir son petit jardin secret n'est ce pas ?

Le jeune alchimiste lui marchait tranquillement. Un peu plus et il aurait été vraiment mal à l'aise … Mais heureusement que son frangin n'avait pas cherché davantage. Tant mieux !

Il avait été appelé par son supérieur (inutile de vous dire lequel) de bon matin, lui demandant de venir à son bureau. Avec plaisir ! Ed ne vit même pas le temps passer sur le chemin, trop content de le revoir. C'était peut être con, mais ces petites choses le rendaient heureux.

En entrant dans la pièce précédant le bureau de Roy, Edward nota tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Si Hawkeye était présente pour garder un semblant de calme, une certaine tension était palpable. Surtout du côté d'Havoc. La jeune femme étant là, Ed se garda bien de poser une question qui n'avait aucun rapport avec le boulot. Enfin, les connaissant, il se doutait que ça n'avait rien à voir. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était là.

Il toqua à la porte du bureau de Roy et entra lorsqu'il l'y invita. Le Colonel Mustang était comme à son habitude, en train de signer, relire, étudier des dossiers, dont la pile sur le côté du bureau était plus que conséquente. Par moments, Edward se demandait si tout ceci était vraiment nécessaire … sûrement.

« C'est quoi cette ambiance de merde de l'autre côté ? demanda Ed en refermant la porte.

- M'en parle pas … soupira le brun.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Il semblerait que j'aie fait foiré le plan drague d'Havoc, annonça Roy.

- Sans dec' ? »

Le jeune homme regarda le brun, d'un air ébahi. Il alla prendre place dans l'un des canapés face au bureau de son supérieur, demandant la suite de l'histoire :

« Et comment vous vous y êtes pris cette fois ?

- Et bien … te souviens-tu de la stagiaire à la bibliothèque ? »

A la vue du regard glacial que lui lança Edward, Roy se dit que oui, il s'en rappelait. Puis, il le vit froncer les sourcils, ensuite, semblait-il qu'il avait compris l'histoire.

« Non, vous êtes pas sérieux ? »

Roy ne put que hocher la tête affirmativement. Oui, la jolie dulcinée, ou plutôt, ex-dulcinée, d'Havoc était bel et bien la stagiaire que Roy avait draguée sous les yeux d'Edward.

« J'ai juste compris qu'il nous avait vu, expliqua Roy. Que ça avait jeté un froid entre eux …

- Pas étonnant ! »

Edward ne pouvait que comprendre le pauvre Havoc pour cette fois. Combien de fois est-ce que le brun lui avait piqué des copines ou futures copines ? Non mais quand même, comment faisait Roy pour faire foirer à chaque fois les histoires du militaire ? Sérieux … Il voulait bien croire qu'il le faisait exprès la plupart du temps, mais cette fois-ci …

« J'ignorais qu'il s'agissait d'elle, avoua Roy.

- Ah, vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Je cherchais juste la première fille venue, et pas de chance … »

Pour pas de chance … Maintenant Edward comprenait mieux pourquoi il régnait une ambiance plutôt maussade de l'autre côté de la porte. Après, si il n'avait pas joué au con, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, pas vrai ?

« Bon, plus sérieusement, reprit le Colonel. Si je t'ai fait venir ici, ce n'est pas pour parler de tout ça.

- Je m'en doute …

- J'ai une mission à te confier. »

Ah, ça faisait un petit moment maintenant ! En écoutant Roy lui donner les grandes lignes, il se leva pour aller prendre sa convocation. Il lirait tout ça ce soir tranquillement. Ed nota juste qu'il était une fois de plus envoyé dans le trou du cul du monde. Tant pis, il s'y était un peu habitué depuis le temps.

Puis, il releva la tête vers Roy et lui demanda :

« Vous vous en sortirez ?

- Par rapport à quoi ?

- A mon absence tiens ! »

Edward lui lança un regard moqueur tandis que Roy ne put afficher qu'une mine dépitée. Il n'en manquait pas une.  
Il secoua la tête en soupirant :

« Je m'en sortirai parfaitement Edward, merci de ta sollicitude.

- Y'a pas de quoi.

- Bien, tu peux partir en mission tranquille, maintenant que tu sais que je m'en tirerai.

- Je suppose. »

Ed soupira, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ce type vraiment …

« Ed ? »

Le jeune homme releva la tête en direction de Roy, qui faisait le tour du bureau. Ça lui faisait toujours bizarre de l'entendre l'appeler ainsi, même si ce n'était plus la première fois.

« Je ne sais pas si on se reverra avant ton retour de mission alors … »

Le brun le pris dans les bras et le serra contre lui. Bien que ces contacts ne soient plus vraiment une nouveauté pour le blond, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surpris. A chaque fois, il se sentait heureux. De sentir ses bras autour de lui. A son tour, il releva les bras pour enlacer le corps pressé contre lui. Il se sentait bien là, dans les bras de Roy.

Lorsqu'il partait, ça lui était bien égal. Au contraire, un peu d'action, de voyages ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Il pouvait aussi grappiller à gauche à droite des infos pour tenter de récupérer le corps de son frère. Mais cette fois, il sentait qu'il laissait quelque chose derrière lui. Il savait que ça allait lui manquer.

_Putain, qu'est ce que je donnerais pas pour y avoir droit plus souvent …_ pensa t-il en posant sa tête contre lui.

Même si Ed savait que son amie Winry attendait toujours le retour de son frère et lui, cette fois, c'était différent. Bien sûr qu'il aimait sa mécanicienne, énormément même. Mais de la même manière qu'il aimait Alphonse. Elle était comme une sœur pour lui.

Avec Roy, c'était différent.

Même s'il faisait son abruti, il savait que son compagnon l'attendrait ici. Il éprouvait un attachement spécial envers lui. Rien que pour les beaux yeux du brun, il allait tout faire pour s'en sortir en un seul morceau. Roy avait déjà pas mal de choses dont il devait se soucier. Même s'il ne comprenait pas entièrement toutes les détails, Edward savait que l'ascension au pouvoir était une chose compliquée. Inutile de lui donner encore plus de mal.

« Fais gaffe à toi et … commença le brun, essaye de ne pas démolir la ville, ce serait bien.

- Connard, vous avez plus peur pour votre boulot que pour ma peau hein ?

- Tu as tout compris ! »

Ed soupira, souriant. Puis il sentit la bouche de son supérieur se poser sur la sienne.

Roy n'y pouvait rien. Il s'était toujours inquiété de voir Ed partir en mission. Quand il était plus jeune, il se traitait de malade mental d'envoyer un si jeune garçon dans la gueule du loup. Non mais sérieusement, quelle personne saine d'esprit irait envoyer un type de douze ans à la guerre ? Douze ans ! C'était bien trop tôt !

A cet âge là, Roy n'avait pas un dixième des problèmes d'Edward. Il apprenait juste l'alchimie et puis basta ! Douze ans … Et lorsqu'il revenait blessé, il se sentait coupable. Il ne pouvait y avoir que lui de responsable là dedans. Edward fonçait toujours droit devant, peu importe les dégâts. Alors c'était ses proches qui se faisaient un sang d'encre.

Roy s'était toujours dit que, ayant perdu ses parents, Ed devait chercher ailleurs une figure paternelle ou maternelle, même inconsciemment. Et franchement, il espérait que ce ne soit pas lui. Quel piètre exemple il aurait fait. Mais il pensait que cette figure, Alphonse et lui l'avaient trouvée auprès de leur maître. Enfin, pas question pour lui de dire ça à Edward, il se doutait un peu de la réaction qu'aurait le jeune homme.

Aujourd'hui, c'était sûrement pire. Puisqu'il était maintenant son petit ami (secret, mais petit ami quand même), en lui confiant cette mission, il n'avait pu que ressentir une certaine crainte. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Cela aurait été d'autant plus affreux. Mais, n'y pensons pas. Avec tout ce dont il avait à s'occuper, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de parasiter ainsi ses pensées.

_Tout ira bien de __toute façon._

Il n'avait juste pas trop envie de le voir partir loin de lui en fait.  
Même s'il croyait en son retour, naturellement, Roy ne pouvait qu'espérer que le jour de son retour arriverait vite.


	10. Distance

Bonjour tout le monde !  
Pas de blabla spécial cette fois-ci, mis à part que je vous remercie toujours de me suivre, et à ma bêta de me corriger.  
Bon chapitre à vous !

* * *

Distance

* * *

Voilà deux semaines que le Fullmetal Alchemist, accompagné de son jeune frère, était parti en mission pour l'armée.

Le premier jour, Roy l'avait bien vécu. Il faut dire que tous ces papiers à étudier, qui semblaient apparaître comme par magie, étaient fort distrayant. Enfin, distrayant, faut le dire vite. Ça l'occupait pas mal.

Trois jours plus tard, malgré tout le boulot, il sentait bien que quelque chose lui manquait. Mais quoi ? Non … ça ne pouvait pas être …. Non...

Le lendemain, il savait qu'il s'agissait d'Edward.  
Il avait d'abord cherché une autre explication, mais non, ses conclusions étaient toujours les mêmes. C'était bien le jeune homme qui lui manquait. Merde. Il était atteint à ce point là ?

Le jour suivant, il s'était demandé si le blond allait l'appeler. Et quand. Il le faisait à chaque mission, histoire de le tenir au courant. Pourquoi cela aurait-il changé après tout ? Parfois, lorsque le téléphone sonnait, il se mettait à espérer que ce soit son petit ami à l'autre bout du fil. Il avait bien du mal à cacher sa déception par moments. Il se fit donc une raison et se dit qu'il finirait bien par l'avoir au bout du fil.

Son jour de congé, Roy l'avait passé avec Hugues. Inutile de dire que durant toute la journée il avait eu l'esprit bien occupé, pas un moment pour souffler ou laisser son esprit s'égarer.  
C'était le soir que c'était le plus difficile. Toutes ses pensées allaient vers Edward, encore et toujours.

_Sans rire … ça craint vraiment la …_

Au petit matin, il ne pouvait qu'avouer qu'Ed lui manquait énormément. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Certes, les jours où le blond était présent à Central, ils ne se voyaient pas tout le temps, mais il savait qu'il était là. Qu'il y avait la possibilité de se voir. Là c'était pas possible.

Les jours suivants furent pénibles. Une habitude à prendre sûrement. C'était leur premier éloignement depuis le début de leur histoire secrète. Et si ça continuait entre eux, il allait devoir s'y adapter, pas le choix. Son blond aurait encore des missions à durée indéterminée et ce plus d'une fois, l'envoyant aux quatre coins du globe. Pendant que lui resterait sagement ici. Pour le coté sage on repassera par contre. Mais il resterait bel et bien ici à Central.

Mais aller avouer à Edward qu'il lui manquait ? La bonne blague ! C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui manquait comme ça. Voilà une sacré nouveauté dans sa vie. Non ce n'était pas la mort non plus. Roy n'allait pas tout plaquer et rejoindre Edward là où il était, des fleurs à la main et autre conneries … Il survivrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Pas le choix.

Mais voilà, il lui manquait.

C'était ainsi. Alors il préféra se pencher complètement sur son boulot pour éviter de trop penser à lui. Histoire de limiter les dégâts. S'il passait son temps à se lamenter, il n'irait pas bien loin. C'est qu'il avait toujours un poste de Généralissime à gagner et c'était pas en soupirant tout le long de la journée qu'il y arriverait.

Il venait de recevoir de nouveaux dossiers à remplir et à relire lorsque le téléphone sonna. Il décrocha machinalement en demandant qui était à l'appareil :

« Salut Colonel. »

Roy ne put que sourire en entendant cette voix. Rien que ces deux mots venaient d'égayer sa journée entière.

« Bonjour Edward, alors, tu n'a pas encore détruit la ville ?

- Hé, je sais me retenir, tout de même !

- Laisse moi douter …

- En fait j'ai pas encore eu de phase d'action. C'est plutôt calme.

- Ça explique tout. Peut être que pour une fois je n'aurai pas à te sermonner quant à ton taux de destruction.

- Comme si j'étais un démolisseur.

- Non, une catastrophe ambulante.

- Très drôle ….

- Donc ça veut dire que pour une fois je peux espérer ne pas avoir à râler après toi ?

- Peut être bien. C'est foutrement calme ici. »

De l'autre coté du fil, Ed était content d'avoir Roy en ligne. Ça lui faisait du bien d'entendre sa voix. En temps normal la conversation se serait arrêtée la. Encore deux trois banalités, une vanne et puis voilà. Mais leur conception de la normalité avait bien changé depuis un moment maintenant.

« Et sinon, commença Roy, toi, tu vas bien ?

- Ouais ça va... La bouffe est pas dégeu, il fait beau mais pas trop chaud … Non, c'est cool. Et vous ?

- Oh, comme d'habitude. J'ai toujours autant de papiers à remplir qui viennent de je ne sais où, Hugues ne cesse de me vanter les progrès de sa fille … Tout roule.

- Bah cool alors. »

Si Roy avait énormément envie de dire quelque chose à Edward, quant au fait qu'il lui manquait, que maintenant, les jours étaient différents lorsqu'il n'était pas là … Mais ce ne serait pas lui. Il fallait juste trouver autre chose, de moins gnangnan. Comme si le blondinet allait le rendre débile... Enfin, c'était un peu le cas.

« J'ai tout de même hâte que tu reviennes me déposer ton rapport de mission.

- Ah oui ? fit Ed de l'autre coté d'une voix intéressée.

- Vu ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu m'en as remis un, je me demande ce qui se passera.

- Vous êtes d'un comique, Mustang … »

Ledit Mustang entendit Edward rire doucement de l'autre coté du combiné.

« Mais franchement … moi aussi. »

Ed ne pouvait pas nier l'évidence non plus.  
Quelques secondes d'un silence agréable passèrent, avant que l'un des deux ne reprenne la parole.

« Dites Mustang, simple question …

- J'écoute.

- Vous pensez que quelqu'un se doute de quelque chose ? Je veux dire, pour nous ?

- Franchement, non, répondit Roy. Je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un aurait des soupçons.

- Pas faux, lui concéda Edward. Que quelqu'un puisse imaginer une histoire entre nous, faudrait avoir un esprit plutôt tordu.

- J'avoue ! Je crois que la seule façon dont on pourrait avoir des doutes, c'est nous prendre sur le fait.

- A ce niveau ce ne serait plus des doutes … »

Et sérieusement, s'ils se faisaient repérer, ils étaient morts. C'était quitte ou double. Oui, ils étaient un peu suicidaires sur les bords. Comme s'ils ne menaient pas une vie déjà assez mouvementée !

« Mais bon, lança Roy, pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour l'instant.

- Vous avez raison cette fois.

- Cette fois ? A chaque fois oui !

- Bah voyons, souffla le blond.

- Non, sérieusement, tant qu'on ne se fait pas repérer, que tu reviens indemne de ta mission, c'est déjà très bien.

- Dites, Mustang …

- Oui ?

- Elle est surveillée, votre ligne ? »

Bonne question n'est ce pas ? Il n'avait pas pensé à le lui demander un peu plus tôt, avant de commencer à parler de sujets plus personnels, alors si c'était le cas …

« Non elle ne l'est pas, assura Roy.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? Ce serait con que ce ne soit pas le cas.

- Certain. Tu penses vraiment que je me mettrais à parler de tout et n'importe quoi si j'étais sur écoute ?

- Sait-on jamais !

- Edward …. fit Roy d'une voix plus douce.

- Euh, oui ?

- Si notre histoire doit se terminer un jour, ce sera uniquement parce qu'on l'aura décidé. Non pas parce que d'autres pensent savoir ce qui est mieux pour nous.

- Je comprends … Enfin, qui est-ce qui pensait savoir ce qui était mieux pour moi y'a peu ? répondit Edward d'une voix moqueuse.

- Tu as décidé de me suivre avec ça pendant longtemps ?

- Peut être. »

En fait non, Ed était déjà passé à autre chose. C'est juste que c'était bien trop amusant d'emmerder son supérieur.

« Je vais te laisser, Edward, fit Roy. J'ai bientôt une réunion qui va commencer.

- Ça roule, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

- Prends soin de toi.

- Vous aussi.

- Et ne démolis pas la ville !

- Euh … ouais ouais, prenez soin de vous ! »

Puis la conversation se termina.

Edward raccrocha, plus heureux qu'avant le coup de fil. Il pencha sa tête en arrière contre la cabine, fermant les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Oubliant pour un temps ce qu'il avait à faire. Il avait laissé Alphonse à ses activités, lui disant qu'il allait prévenir le Q.G de l'avancée de la mission. C'est quelque chose qu'il avait toujours fait, aucune raison que son frère trouve ça louche. Ainsi, il avait pu parler à Roy sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Et d'avoir entendu sa voix l'avait rendu heureux. Remotivé pour la fin de sa mission.

_C'est quand même débile, comme un rien peut vous rendre le moral._

Et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Enfin, Roy lui manquait vraiment. Ça lui faisait bizarre de ne pas l'avoir vu pendant ce temps, et de savoir qu'il ne le reverrait pas avant un moment encore. Et il se doutait que ça n'allait pas être la dernière fois qu'ils aient à passer du temps loin de l'autre – dans l'optique où leur couple dure bien entendu. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ne quitte l'armée. Il se voyait mal y rester une fois le corps de son frère retrouvé.

Enfin, il n'y était pas encore.

Pour le moment, il y était et ce pour une durée indéterminée. Oh, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, le fait de devoir garder cette liaison secrète. Pas de problème. Il savait bien qu'il ne devait pas dire quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Pour eux deux, et surtout pour Roy. Bon, et le côté interdit ajoutait du piquant, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Même si ce n'était pas pour ça qu'ils avaient entamé leur histoire.

Par moments, ça l'emmerdait de devoir cacher sa joie. Surtout à Al. Par exemple là, il allait devoir éviter d'étaler son bonheur naissant, sous peine de subir un interrogatoire poussé. Déjà qu'il se doutait bien qu'Al n'était pas totalement dupe …

Mais bon, pas le choix ! Une promesse était une promesse, donc, Edward ne dirait rien à personne.

Le jeune alchimiste sortit de la cabine téléphonique pour rejoindre son frangin, qu'il avait laissé explorer les alentours. Il était de nouveau motivé, boosté à bloc, pour terminer sa mission. Il déambula dans les rues de la petite ville dans laquelle il se trouvait, marchant d'un pas déterminé.

_Allez, finissons cette mission à la con, qu'on rentre rapidement !_


	11. Retrouvailles

Salut la compagnie !  
Comme je vous ai sous la main, j'en profite pour faire un peu de pub. Vous voulez une bonne fic sur FMA? Sur du RoyEd? Et bien je vous conseille de lire celle de ma beta, Lyra 64, intitulée _Pour un uniforme_. ( eh oui, en plus de me corriger, elle écrit des fics, si c'est pas fort tout ça?)  
Bref, ceci étant dit, je vous souhaite un agréable chapitre!

* * *

Retrouvailles

* * *

C'était une journée normale ici, au Q.G de Central.

Dans son bureau, Roy Mustang croulait toujours sous une tonne de travail. Cela aurait sûrement été moins pire s'il travaillait plus sérieusement, mais allez donc le lui dire … Si vous ne vous appelez pas Riza Hawkeye, vous auriez sûrement droit à du travail apparu comme par magie devant vous. Lui aussi il pouvait le faire quand il voulait.

Il se demandait parfois si c'était pas une sale blague qu'on lui faisait. Ou bien si c'était la place maudite du Colonel que d'avoir toujours tant de paperasse à remplir.

_Bon … il me faut bien ça pour poursuivre mon but, _pensa Roy en soupirant.

C'était sûrement un mal pour un bien. Mais bon, les choses allaient plutôt bien pour le moment. Enfin, c'était pas pire que d'autres jours disons. Personne de son équipe n'était blessé / muté / autre … Donc pas de quoi se plaindre.

Sinon, ben ça faisait deux mois qu'Ed était parti. Deux mois et 5 jours exactement qu'il ne l'avait plus vu. Et il lui manquait toujours autant. La seule différence était qu'il s'y était habitué et ne tournait plus en rond le soir comme au début. Petit à petit il avait juste pris l'habitude de penser à autre chose, à faire comme avant. Avant le début de leur relation. C'était un peu étrange mais il s'y était fait. Et puis, il devait bien si leur histoire continuait.

Parce que oui, plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que, malgré tout, leur histoire avait des chances de tenir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, n'aurait pas pu l'expliquer non plus. Mais Roy avait sincèrement envie que ça tienne entre eux. Donc, dans cette optique, il s'était forcé à s'habituer à son absence. Peut-être pour mieux profiter de son retour.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait décidé de prendre sur lui (et surtout il n'avait pas le choix). Se morfondre éternellement en attendant son retour, non merci. Ce n'était pas lui. Et puis, il savait que les voyages et missions du blond duraient toujours longtemps. Alors, il valait mieux qu'il s'y fasse.

Donc il était là à travailler tranquillement. Encore et toujours ces papiers. Entre deux coups de fils, soit professionnels, soit de Hugues. Soit de demoiselles.

Et non, ce n'était pas ( plus ) lui qui provoquait ces coups de fil. Il ne cherchait plus à draguer de filles depuis qu'il était avec Ed. Il se disait qu'il allait, pour une fois, être sérieux. Alors, désolé mesdames, mais Roy Mustang n'est plus sur le marché.

Puis, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Naturellement, Mustang invita cette personne à entrer, sans vraiment prêter attention à celle-ci.

« Salut, c'est moi ! »

Roy redressa sa tête d'un coup sec, manquant de se faire mal au cou, au son de cette voix.

« Edward !

- Eh ouais, le seul et l'unique ! »

Edward se tenait là, au milieu de la pièce, rayonnant, son rapport de mission dans sa main mécanique (mais ce dernier détail, franchement, il s'en foutait). Il semblait aller bien. Enfin, il était en un seul morceau.

« Et devinez quoi ?

- Aucun dégât ?

- Vous croyez au Père Noël Mustang, soupira Ed. Mais en effet, cette fois ci, je n'ai pas fait beaucoup de dégâts !

- Vraiment ?

- Et ouais. »

Pour le lui prouver, Edward s'avança pour remettre son rapport à Roy, puis se posa sur un des canapés en face de lui, le regardant avec un léger sourire. Non pas qu'il était fier de son exploit, mais il était surtout content comme un gosse de le revoir. Ça lui avait manqué. Il lui avait manqué. Il était vraiment content de le revoir. Sa tronche lui avait manqué.

Deux mois sans lui, c'était beaucoup pour un premier amour. Mais il s'était dit qu'il n'était pas le seul sur cette Terre à vivre un amour à distance. Ce n'était pas la mort non plus. Et puis, ça en valait le coup. Alors il avait tenu pour profiter de ce moment-là, celui de leurs retrouvailles.

Roy quant à lui, préférait rester un minimum professionnel. Pas d'embrassades ou d'étreinte à n'en plus finir. Il se contenta de jeter un rapide coup d'œil au rapport de mission d'Ed.

Puis en relevant les yeux, il nota qu'à sa main de chair et d'os, Edward portait un bandage. Finalement, il n'était pas tellement en un seul morceau.

« Tu es blessé ?

- De quoi ? Ah, ça, fit Ed en regardant sa main. Rien de bien méchant.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

- Lisez donc ce rapport et vous le saurez, répondit le blond d'une voix moqueuse.

- Ce ne serait pas plus rapide si tu me le disais ?

- Sûrement, mais peut être que ça vous motivera à le lire plus vite. »

Un point pour Edward.

Voyant que le blondinet était décidé à ne rien lui dire du tout, Roy sut qu'il n'avait en effet qu'un moyen de savoir comment il s'était blessé. Lire son rapport. Alors que ça aurait été plus rapide s'il lui en avait parlé directement. Mais il faut croire qu'Ed voulait vraiment l'emmerder en lui donnant du boulot supplémentaire. Comme s'il n'en n'avait pas assez.

Bref, ceci étant dit, Roy regarda Edward et, le plus sérieusement du monde, lui dit :

« J'aimerais te proposer quelque chose.

- Ah ? Quoi ?

- Un rendez-vous. »

Edward resta planté là, à le regarder. Un peu comme un con. Bah tiens, pour une surprise, c'était une bonne surprise ! Ça lui faisait sacrément plaisir du coup. Enfin, malgré ça, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un sourire moqueur à Roy :

« Oh, je vous ai tellement manqué ?

- Ha ha. Je me disais juste que les quelques fois où on se retrouvait seuls, c'était toujours à Central.

- Pas faux.

- J'avais juste envie de changer un peu … de faire quelque chose un peu comme un couple normal. »

Le dernier mot avait eu du mal à passer les lèvres de Roy. Dire à voix haute que malgré toutes leurs bonnes intentions, leur couple n'était pas comme les autres, ça faisait mal.

Et puis, même s'il ne savait pas combien de temps ça durerait entre eux, il voulait au moins qu'Edward ait de bons souvenirs de son premier flirt. De sa première histoire dans le genre. Pas que des moments volés, comme deux clandestins. Ils n'avaient tué personne à ce qu'il sache.

Edward ne pouvait pas non plus le contredire sur le point de la normalité. Il n'était pas débile non plus. Mais passons. Lui aussi ça lui disait bien de faire un truc comme ça. L'idée de sortir avec lui était plaisante. Raison pour laquelle il lui adressa un franc sourire.

Vraiment, cette idée le réjouissait. Ce serait sa première sortie en couple. Ça allait être génial ! Enfin, il l'imaginait. Se retrouver seul avec Roy, le pied ! Oui, il était heureux. Cette idée le réjouissait. Enormément.

Puis, il lui dit, toujours en souriant :

« C'est d'accord !

- Vraiment ?

- Vous pensiez que je refuserais ?

- J'espérais surtout que tu dises oui.

- Bah c'est oui.

Et qu'Edward lui accorde un rendez-vous le rendit heureux comme pas possible.

- Que dirais-tu de samedi ? Vers 18heures dans le parc ?

- Oui, ça me va, approuva le blond en hochant la tête. »

Roy n'eut que le temps de lui sourire qu'on toqua à la porte. Une chance qu'ils n'étaient pas affalés l'un sur l'autre. Lorsqu'il invita la personne à entrer, ils virent Riza arriver, une belle pile de dossiers dans les bras. Mais même cette masse de boulot supplémentaire ne réussit pas à lui gâcher sa joie.

« Vous avez du travail, annonça la jeune femme.

- Encore et toujours …

- Essayez de ne pas aggraver votre retard, conseilla-t-elle en posant la pile. »

Elle prit congé des deux hommes en adressant un petit sourire à Edward et un regard à Roy qui disait : « mettez vous au boulot au lieu de papoter ». Lorsqu'elle sortit, le blond adressa un regard compatissant à Mustang.

« Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser.

- M'abandonner plutôt, répondit Roy en regardant la pile.

- Je vais pas vous voler votre boulot non plus. On se dit à samedi alors ?

- Oui, à samedi. »

Jamais un week end ne serait si attendu ! Que ce soit par l'un ou par l'autre.

Edward se pencha au dessus du bureau du brun, qui lui aussi s'était légèrement penché, prit son visage entre ses mains pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre baiser. Ses lèvres lui avaient manqué. Terriblement. Tout en lui lui avait manqué. Même ses côtés agaçants.

Oh oui, Roy lui avait terriblement manqué. Bien plus qu'il n'avait voulu se l'avouer. C'était sûrement aussi pour ça qu'il attendait avec impatience leur rendez-vous.

Roy s'appliqua à lui répondre avec la même douceur, une main passée dans ses cheveux.

Le brun préférait rester sage pour aujourd'hui.  
Il tenterait sa chance une autre fois.  
Genre … pendant le rendez-vous.

Enfin s'il en avait toujours la possibilité.

« Co … Colonel Mustang ? E... Edward ? »


	12. Mayday

Salut tout le monde!  
J'espère que tout roule pour vous, que tout va bien, tout ça tout ça.  
Alors voici le 12eme chapitre de _Dirty Little Secret_, déjà! Bon, en tout cas je peux vous confirmer que j'ai terminé d'écrire la fic entière à 95% environ. Et je médite sur une nouvelle fic. Sur FMA. Sur du RoyEd. C'est cool non?  
Merci à ma beta d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre ^^  
Et puis, encore merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et qui laissent des reviews. Votre avis compte beaucoup. Alors merci. :)  
Enfin voila, maintenant je vous laisse à votre chapitre !

* * *

Mayday

* * *

« Co … Colonel Mustang ? E... Edward ? »

Les deux clandestins sursautèrent dans un même mouvement, séparant leurs lèvres aussi rapidement à l'entente de leurs noms, et reprirent une distance respectable dans la foulée, Ed étant revenu d'au-delà du bureau de Roy. Mais ça n'y changeait strictement rien, ils étaient pris sur le fait.

Grillés.

Mortifiés, ils se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau et de découvrir feu le secret le mieux gardé de Central.  
Devant eux se tenait un Jean Havoc, plus blanc que jamais.

« Je … j'ai toqué, et … euh, balbutia le militaire … j'ai pas eu de réponse … j'ai toqué encore une fois … alors je, je, je me suis dit …

- Que vous alliez entrer ? compléta Roy.

- V... voilà … »

Les trois hommes se regardèrent alors dans un grand silence, très gênant.

Roy hésitait entre brûler vif son subalterne, mais l'amitié qu'il avait pour lui l'en empêchait. Et puis, allez expliquer ça à vos supérieurs … Et entre le menacer de tout et de n'importe quoi pour qu'il ne dise mot. Les deux options étaient tentantes chacune.

Edward aurait payé cher pour pouvoir disparaître comme par magie. Ou bien avoir de quoi s'enterrer. En fait, il se retenait de transmuter une pelle et de creuser à même le parquet. On sait jamais.

Havoc lui, une fois le choc de la découverte passé, ignorait tout simplement quoi faire, restait là, droit comme un piquet à les observer avec des yeux grands ouverts. Il se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais, J.A.M.A.I.S. dû ouvrir cette foutue porte.

Ce fut finalement le plus haut gradé qui prit la parole :

« Asseyez-vous, Jean Havoc, fit-il d'un ton sérieux.

- Oui. »

Il prit place, un peu maladroitement, dans l'un des canapés du bureau, suivi par Roy puis Edward. Ce dernier ne savait pas où se mettre, mais tenta de garder la tête haute. Il se disait que c'était Havoc, pas … le Généralissime tiens... là ça aurait pu être la merde totale ! Tous les trois s'entendaient bien entre eux, y'aurait peut être moyen d'arranger tout ça. Enfin, il espérait.

Le fait est qu'ils se retrouvaient dans le genre de situation qu'ils voulaient à tout prix éviter. A l'avenir, si avenir il y avait, ils devraient redoubler de prudence. Tripler même.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Colonel, Edward, commença Havoc. Je me doute bien que vous ne vouliez que personne n'assiste à ça.  
- Vous vous doutez bien, ajouta Roy d'un ton plutôt sévère.

- Ouais, désolé …

- C'est ce genre de situations qu'on essayait d'éviter depuis le début … fit Edward.

- Le début ? tiqua Havoc. Mais … mais … Mais …

- Bravo Edward, souffla Roy en levant les yeux en l'air.

- Mais ça veut dire que … entre vous … balbutia Havoc en les regardant avec des yeux ronds. Ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

- Euh … trois mois ? répondit Edward sous l'œil dépité de Roy.

- Trois mois ?

- Chut ! firent les deux hommes en même temps.

- Pardon, pardon …. »

Havoc mit un certain temps pour assimiler l'information, sous l'œil inquiet des deux hommes. Trois mois que ça durait ? Et sous leur nez à tous ? Bah dis donc …

Roy se demandait s'il devait abuser de sa situation de supériorité pour l'intimider et l'obliger à ne rien dire, ou jouer la carte du : « Allez mec, on s'entend bien, le fait que je sorte avec Ed, c'est pas la mort hein ? »

Et puis, il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde perdre son poste. Ou perdre Edward. Il souhaitait garder l'un et l'autre. Soudainement, il réalisa quelque chose. Il regarda un instant son compagnon, qui n'en menait toujours pas large, et compris. Il tenait autant à Edward qu'à ses ambitions. Pas un plus que l'autre. S'il venait à perdre l'un des deux …. Non, il ne voulait pas imaginer ça. Ed, il l'avait, il voulait le garder !

Ed, lui, ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Même s'il savait que tout était risqué, il ne s'imaginait pas faire face à ce genre de situation si rapidement.

« Havoc, reprit Roy, tu n'es pas sans savoir que ce serait néfaste pour nous si cela venait à s'ébruiter...

- Ah ? Ah bah … bah ouais c'est vrai.

- Bah oui, reprit Ed. On va pas te faire la liste du pourquoi du comment, je pense que tu réalises.

- Un peu oui, avoua un Havoc pensif. Dans quelle merde me suis-je fourré ?

- Aucune, répondit Roy. C'est nous qui sommes dans la merde si tu causes, pas toi.

- Hein ?

- Ouais, fit Edward. C'est surtout Mustang qui risque de se faire virer, pas toi. Et pas trop moi non plus …

- Non mais … pourquoi je parlerais ? »

Havoc les regardait sérieusement, soutenant leur regard de merlan frit.

« Quoi ? demanda t-il.

- Euh … c'est tout ? répondit un Ed plus que surpris.

- Euh … ouais. Sérieux, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais en parler les mecs. »

Aaah c'est pour ça qu'ils avaient l'air tendus comme des … D'accord, tout s'explique ! Voyant qu'il avait toute leur attention, il se permit d'allumer une cigarette, toujours sous le regard éberlué des deux cachottiers.

« C'est que, fit-il pour commencer, je vous apprécie tous les deux. Vous, Colonel, vous êtes le type pour lequel je donnerais un bras pour vous permettre de devenir Généralissime. Vous le savez. Vous nous avez recrutés ( il montra la porte qui les séparaient du bureau où se trouvait le reste de l'équipe ) parce que vous avez confiance en nous.

- C'est vrai, admit Roy.

- Vous nous avez mêlé à des choses bien plus tordues, bien plus graves que ça. Alors garder le secret quant à votre liaison sera très aisé. »

Roy hocha la tête, soulagé. Havoc n'avait pas tort, il les avaient embarqués dans des situations bien plus délicates que ça. On ne fera pas la liste ici. Finalement, ça sert à pas mal de choses d'être un tordu.

« Et toi Edward, c'est simple, on t'aime tous ici – bon, certains particulièrement – et on ne te souhaite que le meilleur. Je vois pas pourquoi je me mettrais à tout déballer … Sauf …

- Sauf ? osa Ed.

- Sauf si c'est une relation forcée ! »

A ces mots, Edward et Roy éclatèrent d'un rire franc. Bon, le message était passé pour Havoc, c'était pas du tout une relation forcée ! Mais une histoire sincère ? Pour une surprise …

« Hé quoi on sait jamais ! Vous êtes tout le temps en train de vous chamailler, à vous chercher des poux !

- Pas faux, avoua Ed en riant toujours.

- Sans déconner, c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais ! Non franchement, Roy Mustang et Edward Elric … ensemble ! C'est dingue !

- J'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal à y croire moi même, ajouta Roy.

- Moi de même, renchérit Ed.

- C'est juste … wow. »

Les trois hommes marquèrent une pause dans leur discussion.

Elle permit au fumeur d'assimiler la chose, et aux alchimistes de souffler un instant, soulagés.  
C'est qu'il y a pas cinq minutes ils pensaient que tout était définitivement foutu. Heureusement que, dans leur malchance, ils étaient tombés sur un des types de l'équipe de choc de Mustang. Quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait sûrement pas été si compréhensif. Là, peut être que, selon la personne en face, Roy aurait bien pu abuser de son statut. Peut être.

Mais inutile pour l'instant d'imaginer cela, puisqu'ils venaient d'éviter le pire !

« Et … hésita Havoc, ça dure depuis trois mois alors ?

- Oui, répondit Roy calmement.

- Bah dis donc … j'ai jamais rien remarqué …. Personne d'ailleurs.

- C'était un peu le but, avoua Edward.

- Pas faux. »

Tant mieux alors si personne n'avait rien soupçonné. Un bref silence se fit de nouveau, pendant lequel chacun se plongea dans ses pensées. Roy se disait qu'il aurait bien besoin d'un café après cette entrevue surprise. Ed, lui, reprenait son calme, soulagé. Havoc quant à lui, mit un moment avant de réaliser quelque chose. Et pas des moindres :

« Une minute …. fit Havoc.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Roy.

- Si vous et Edward êtes ensembles … ça veut dire que Margaret est libre !

- Margaret ? répondirent Roy et Edward en cœur.

- Oui, ma jolie bibliothécaire !

- Ah, bah ouais alors, dit Ed.

- Mais c'est génial, j'ai encore toutes mes chances !

- Va donc la reconquérir alors, ajouta Roy. Et avec des fleurs.

- Ouais, je vais faire ça ! »

Havoc se releva tel un ressort, motivé, sous l'oeil mi amusé, mi soulagé des deux cachottiers. Finalement, ça avait eu du bon que Roy ait choisit de draguer, sans le savoir, la dulcinée d'Havoc. Comme quoi …

« Je vais faire ça immédiatement !

- Fais donc ! »

Il adressa un sourire victorieux aux deux hommes, puis se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas conquérant.

Enfin il semblait oublier que le lieutenant Hawkeye était de l'autre coté et qu'elle allait sûrement couper court à sa tentative de drague.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent sortir, Ed adressant un signe de la main d'encouragement à son égard. Tout en cachant au mieux l'immense soulagement qui l'envahissait. En sortant, il irait s'offrir une crêpe pour se réconforter. Ouais, il allait faire ça. Et encore, il n'était pas Roy, il se doutait que ça devait être pire pour lui.

En effet, le brun n'en menait pas large. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on risque de voir sa carrière, sa vie entière, détruite d'un coup. Il bénissait ses nerfs solides pour ne pas avoir craqué, que ce soit en étant plus brusque avec Havoc, ou maintenant, de pousser un immense soupir de soulagement... Il soupirerait une fois les deux autres hommes sortis. Un peu de dignité voyons.

Une fois Havoc sorti, Edward se tourna vers Roy :

« Au fait … pourquoi est-il entré ?

- Sincèrement ? Je m'en fous. »

* * *

Voila pour cette fois :)  
Pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, je pars en vacances !  
La semaine d'après, pas de soucis, vous pourrez retrouver la suite de leurs palpitantes aventures.  
A plus!


	13. Rendez-vous

Salut les gens!  
Revenue de vacances, c'est avec plaisir que je vous retrouve pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci toujours à ma correctrice de me relire et de me dire ce qui peut clocher, et de me laisser des petits commentaires à la fin ^^  
Merci à vous pour votre fidélité et à ceux qui laissent un petit commentaire, c'est toujours sympa :) Ceux qui publient aussi le savent bien.

* * *

Rendez-vous

* * *

Roy ne savait plus combien de rencards il avait donné au cours de sa vie.  
Des dizaines ? Des centaines peut-être ? Il ne savait pas.  
Ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'aucun ne l'avait rendu nerveux à ce point là !

La veille, il avait eu un mal fou à s'endormir. Roy ne pouvait que repenser au fait que, le lendemain, il allait se retrouver face à face avec Ed. Lui donner un rendez-vous. Une sortie de couple quoi ! La fatigue de la semaine s'était chargée de l'endormir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Durant la journée de samedi, il ne pensait qu'à son rendez-vous du soir. Même s'il savait où emmener Ed, quels vêtements mettre, et bien … Il restait anxieux. Il n'allait pas se mettre à se ronger les ongles, à faire les cent pas et autre, mais au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait, Roy sentait une drôle de sensation le gagner. Son estomac faisait des choses bizarres dans son ventre, il n'aurait pu dire quel tour de manège il faisait. Son cœur aussi, était étrange. Et il se surprenait à espérer que l'heure du rendez-vous arrive vite ! En fait, il avait hâte d'y être.

_J'ai l'impression d'être un véritable ado …_

Ma foi, ce n'était pas désagréable. Ceci dit, en prenant sa douche, il fit en sorte de se calmer le plus possible. Non mais vous le voyez débarquer devant Edward en sautillant, la bouche en cœur ? Faut arrêter … Roy s'appliqua à retrouver un semblant de calme, puis une fois sec, alla s'habiller. Un jean noir et une chemise bleue clair feraient l'affaire.

Une fois l'heure arrivée, Roy prit ses papiers, ses clés et sortit de chez lui. Il s'efforça de marcher le plus calmement possible jusqu'au parc. Il n'eut pas à attendre beaucoup de temps. Quelques minutes après qu'il soit arrivé au point de rendez-vous, il vit débouler Edward. Jean et chemise noire, ses longs cheveux blonds remontés en queue de cheval. Élégant en toute simplicité. Celui-ci regarda d'abord à gauche et à droite et, une fois sûr que personne n'était dans les environs, il s'approcha de Roy pour l'embrasser doucement. Puis il recula et lança un très joyeux :

« Salut ! »

Euh … salut ? Roy le regarda un peu amusé. C'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir Ed si décontracté ! Et lui qui avait piqué un de ces stress aujourd'hui ! Bon tant mieux alors...

« Bonsoir Edward, répondit-il finalement. Prêt à y aller ?

- Ouais. Mais aller où ?

- Manger quelque chose tiens ! »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que des étoiles apparaissent dans les yeux dorés du jeune homme. S'il voulait le conquérir d'avantage, c'était là le meilleur moyen du monde ! A aucun moment Edward n'avait douté qu'il passerait une super moment avec Roy. Là, ça commençait plutôt bien !

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, allons-y ! »

Roy ne se fit pas prier et prit la direction du restaurant avec Edward. Il leur fallut peu de temps pour arriver devant celui-ci, un restaurant servant des spécialités de Xing. Roy entra en premier, tenant la porte pour laisser passer son rencard à son tour (1). Un peu plus et un filet de bave serait apparu aux lèvres de celui-ci !

« Ça sent boooon ….

- Je sais, répondit le brun. Mais si tu veux te contenter de sentir, reste là. Moi, je vais manger.

- Hé attendez ! »

Roy referma la porte derrière le blond en riant, puis ils furent accueillis par le serveur. L'aîné lui indiqua qu'il avait réservé à son nom pour deux personnes. Ainsi ils furent amenés à une table joliment décorée, dans un coin tranquille de la salle.

« Ça t'ira ?

- Parfait ! Répondit Ed en prenant place. M'inviter à grailler, vraiment Colonel, vous n'auriez pas pu faire mieux !

- Euh … Ed ?

- Moui ? »

Le blond regarda son supérieur face à lui. Il calma un instant son euphorie pour écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« Lorsqu'on est seuls, reprit le brun, tu n'a pas à me vouvoyer.

- Pas de problème !

- Et tu peux m'appeler Roy aussi. C'est mon prénom après tout.

- Ah … euh, d'accord. »

Le serveur arriva avec les cartes, permettant à Ed d'assimiler cette nouvelle. C'est vrai que ça aurait été un peu bizarre de continuer à le vouvoyer en privé, mais tout de même, l'appeler par son prénom, c'était quelque chose. Il ne se l'était jamais permis, même lorsqu'il n'était pas en sa présence. C'était toujours _Mustang_, ou _(bâtard de) Colonel. _Celui-ci se permit de commander déjà au serveur deux cocktails pour eux.

« Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas prendre ?

- Euh, non, il y a trop de choses, répondit le jeune homme en parcourant la carte. Et v.. toi ?

- Je pense oui, il y a quelques plats qui me font de l'œil.

- Moi c'est la carte entière qui me fait de l'œil ! »

Ça, il voulait bien le croire ! Le serveur reparut avec les cocktails et quelques apéritifs qu'il plaça sur la table, avant de repartir, pour leur laisser le temps de choisir. Roy posa un instant le menu et prit le verre, imité par Edward.

« On trinque à quoi ? demanda ce dernier.

- Et bien … Trinquons à nous ?

- Ça me botte ! Alors à nous !

- A nous ! »

Ils trinquèrent alors à eux, à leur premier rendez-vous. Ils passèrent ensuite commande ( Ed prit ce qui lui semblait le plus copieux ) et finalement, se retrouvaient vraiment seul à seul pour la première fois. Sans risque que quelqu'un ne les interrompe. A moins qu'un type de l'armée déboule dans ce restaurant, mais là, ce serait vraiment pas de chance. Ce fut Roy qui prit la parole en premier.

« Qu'as-tu dit à Alphonse pour ce soir ?

- Juste que j'avais quelque chose de prévu.

- Et il n'a rien demandé d'autre ?

- Non, dit-il en buvant une gorgée de ce cocktail. Mais franchement, je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose …

- Ce n'est pas si étonnant, avoua Roy.

- Ah, pourquoi ça ?

- Vous êtes tous les deux toujours fourrés ensemble, vous êtes très proches. Si tu m'avais dit qu'il n'y voyait que du feu, je ne t'aurais pas cru.

- Ouais c'est pas faux … soupira Ed. Au moins, vous … euh, toi, tu n'as pas ce problème.

- Non, en effet, sourit Roy. Je n'ai pas à me justifier envers qui que ce soit.

- C'est plutôt cool …

- J'avoue. »

Leurs entrées firent ensuite leur apparition. Ils avaient choisi un de ces méli mélo de spécialités locales à partager. Même si Roy ne s'attendait pas à en goûter beaucoup. En tout cas, il était ravi de voir qu'Edward se régalait. A chaque bouchée d'une nouveauté, il avait droit à un petit commentaire : _c'est trop bon ! - la vache mais ils font ça comment ? - excellent ce truc ! _ … Des choses comme ça.

Roy avait entendu dire que si Ed mangeait tellement, c'était parce qu'il mangeait également pour son frère, enfin le corps d'Alphonse. Il pensait bien que pendant bon nombre de ses repas, le jeune homme devait y penser. Alors si, au moins le temps d'une soirée, il parvenait à lui faire oublier tous ses soucis, il en serait très heureux. L'entrée ne fit pas long feu. Si Roy put goûter quelques trucs, c'est Ed qui se fit un plaisir de tout dévorer. Et avec appétit.

« Franchement, je pensais pas qu'un jour j'irais au restaurant accompagné de môssieur Roy Mustang !

- Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas un jour inviter l'alchimiste le plus dévastateur de son époque au restaurant !

- Un point partout, marmonna Edward.

- Mais je suis très content que tu aies accepté, continua Roy d'une voix plus douce.

- Comme si j'allais refuser, lui répondit le jeune homme. Tu penses qu'à l'avenir … on pourra se refaire ce genre de choses ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas. Sauf si à la fin de la soirée tu te mets à vomir sur moi ou je ne sais quoi.

- Ok, je me retiendrai alors ! » dit-il en se marrant.

La suite du repas ne mit pas longtemps à arriver. Les bonnes odeur de viande, de sauce et d'épices virent chatouiller leurs narines. En se souhaitant un bon appétit, ils entamèrent leur plat respectif avec plaisir. Pendant le repas, l'un et l'autre relevaient les yeux vers la personne en face d'eux.

Peu habitués à pouvoir se regarder dans les yeux ainsi, cela demandait un sacré effort pour Ed. Il regardait surtout Roy à la dérobée. Le brun, lui, se gênait moins. Il était tellement content d'être seul avec lui qu'il n'allait pas brider son plaisir ! A un moment, Ed intercepta les regards qu'il lui lançait :

« Un soucis ?

- Non, aucun.

- Alors pourquoi me regarder comme ça ?

- Je n'ai même plus le droit de regarder librement mon petit ami ? »

Si Roy avait dit cette phrase sur un ton très calme, elle fit l'effet d'une bombe sur Ed ! Ses joues … non, son visage entier vira au rouge, et il se figea totalement.

_Petit ami … je suis son petit ami … Putain ça me fait zarbi de l'entendre dire ! Et ça m'a donné super chaud d'un coup ! A moins que ce ne soit la sauce … Ouais c'est la sauce._

Enfin, il eut du mal à bouger normalement son bras pour se nourrir, sans avoir l'air d'être un robot rouillé. Cela amusa énormément Roy que de le voir ainsi.

« Quand j'y repense, commença Ed, on a eu un sacré coup de pot avec Havoc !

- Tu l'as dit ! Une chance que ce soit tombé sur lui et personne d'autre.

- Ouais, en plus quand il a réalisé qu'il avait de nouveau des chances avec sa belle, ça a dû lui faire oublier ce qu'il avait vu.

- Peut-être, répondit Roy, mais hier matin, il m'a lancé un drôle de regard.

- C'est à dire ?

- Un regard qui disait : _je me serais attendu à tout, sauf à ça.  
_  
- On peut le comprendre. »

Ils terminèrent leur repas dans le calme, savourant jusqu'à la dernière miette. Enfin surtout Ed. Il fut ravi de voir le serveur leur proposer la carte des desserts. Fallait pas lui demander deux fois. Le blond commanda de la glace et le brun prit de la tarte.

« Si ça tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais pris tout ce qu'ils proposent !

- Je sais, mais merci de t'être retenu, dit Roy. Tout de même, je ne roule pas sur l'or.

- Ça paye si mal que ça le grade de Colonel ?

- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Mais si je devais te nourrir comme ça tous les jours, je serais vite ruiné !

- Pas de soucis. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui invite.

- Hein ? fit Roy, surpris.

- Bah ouais … Je vois pas pourquoi ce serait toujours la même personne qui inviterait.

- Si tu veux … c'est qu'on ne m'a jamais invité. Si on exclue les verres entre potes, bien sûr.

- Y'a un début à tout ! »

C'est qu'Edward voulait aussi avoir le plaisir de l'inviter. De dire que c'est lui qui lui avait filé un rencard. Roy l'avait toujours traité comme un égal, y'avait pas de raison que ça change. N'est ce pas ? Le dessert leur fut ensuite apporté, présentant une immense coupe de glace à Edward et un généreux morceau de tarte aux pommes à Roy. Celui-ci lui proposa même de goûter à sa tarte (tout en ayant déjà découpé le bout en question, il était pas fou) à un Edward plutôt ravi de cette proposition.

La fin du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Ils finirent d'engloutir leur dessert, et une fois sûr qu'Edward ne voulait plus rien, Roy demanda l'addition et paya.

« Ah c'était excellent ! Merci de l'invitation !

- Pas de quoi. »

Ils sortirent ainsi du restaurant, le ventre plein et d'humeur joyeuse. C'était passé trop vite au goût du plus âgé.

Roy n'avait aucune envie que la soirée se termine déjà. Il était encore trop tôt pour le laisser filer. Alors, tentant le tout pour le tout, il lui proposa :

« Un dernier verre chez moi ? »

* * *

(1) Non, Roy n'est pas un goujat de première, c'est juste que dans les règles de galanterie, les hommes ont à entrer en premier dans les lieux publics, pour s'assurer que l'endroit est fréquentable pour leur compagne (compagnon dans notre cas).


	14. Abandon

Bonjour tout le monde!  
Voici pour vous un nouveau chapitre de la fic. Ce sera l'avant - avant - dernier pour tout vous dire. He oui déjà!  
Merci toujours à ceux qui me lisent, à ceux qui laissent des reviews, et à celle qui me corrige.  
Aller, bonne lecture.

* * *

Abandon

* * *

« Un dernier verre chez moi ?

- Je … ouais, ça marche. »

Edward afficha un grand sourire tandis que Roy cachait son soulagement. Il avait un peu craint un refus. Le blond lui était plutôt content. A quoi pouvait donc bien ressembler l'appartement de son cher colonel ? Si ça devait être comme son bureau … ça promettait ! Les deux hommes se mirent alors à marcher en direction du domicile de l'aîné. Le trajet ne fut pas long.

Ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment typique des rues de la ville. Un appartement placé dans un quartier calme de la ville. Ils entrèrent par la porte d'entrée ( logique ) et Edward suivit Roy dans les escaliers. Ils montèrent ainsi deux étages avant de se retrouver devant une nouvelle porte. Ed vit sur la sonnette le nom : R. Mustang. Conclusion, ils étaient arrivés. Le propriétaire des lieux sortit ses clés de sa poche afin de les laisser entrer. Ed en premier :

« Bienvenue chez moi. »

Ed entra alors, suivi de Roy. Il arriva dans un petit couloir qui servait d'entrée dans lequel ils retirèrent leurs chaussures, avant d'arriver dans un séjour sympathique. Une table à manger à droite, le coin salon à gauche depuis lequel, par la fenêtre, on pouvait voir les rues de la ville.

« C'est moins en bordel que ce que je croyais …

- Comment ça ?

- J'sais pas … vu comment tu es au boulot, je pensais que ça devait y ressembler. Une femme de ménage ?

- Euh non, j'ai pas envie de mettre mon argent là dedans ….

- Zarbi. »

Mis à part quelques trucs qui traînaient de ci de là, l'appartement n'était pas dans l'état catastrophique dans lequel Ed pensait le trouver. Trop nul, il n'avait pas de quoi se foutre de lui …

« Je te sers quelque chose ?

- Euh ouais. Un café, je veux bien.

- Tu va réussir à dormir avec ?

- Sans aucun problème ! »

Bon, soit. Roy se dirigea vers l'autre petit couloir de l'autre coté de la pièce. A droite, deux portes. Une pour la salle de bains, une pour la chambre. A gauche, la cuisine, dans laquelle il entra pour préparer la boisson tandis qu'il laissait Ed visiter. Celui-ci, assis sur le canapé, s'étonnait encore d'être là. Il avait tout de même pénétré dans le domaine intime de Roy. C' était un nouveau pas en avant ! Roy revint avec deux tasses de café qu'il déposa sur la table basse, prenant place à côté d'Edward.

« Tu veux du lait ? demanda Roy d'une voix moqueuse.

- Parle moi encore de lait et je vais te faire bouffer la brique entière !

- Bah voyons, répondit le brun en souriant. Du sucre ?

- Ouais. »

Ed se servit et ajouta deux sucres dans son café. Il but une gorgée avant de prendre la parole :

« Dis-moi, demanda-t-il d'une voix calme, tu invitais tous tes rencards à boire un dernier café chez toi ?

- Non, répondit franchement Roy. Ce n'étaient que des coups d'un soir ou deux. A quoi bon les faire venir chez moi ?

- Bah alors … ajouta Ed en se tournant plus vers lui, pourquoi moi ?

- Sûrement parce que j'ai envie que ça dure plus longtemps tiens ! »

Quelle évidence ! Bon, ça ne semblait pas l'être pour le plus jeune, vu la mine réjouie qu'il affichait. Roy le vit ensuite poser sa tasse de café avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasser. Le brun ferma les yeux à ce contact, posant ses mains sur la taille d'Edward.

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour que le baiser s'intensifie. Bien vite, leurs langues se retrouvèrent, et leurs corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre. Roy laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise en se retrouvant d'un coup basculé en arrière, allongé sous le corps d'Edward.

_Merde, il a de la force !_

C'est qu'il oubliait un peu qu'il était avec un autre homme, pas avec une jeune demoiselle. Alors allonger Roy sous lui sans qu'il ne lui demande son avis, c'était facile à faire pour Edward. Enfin, le fait qu'il prenne les devants n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Pour sûr, il avait déjà connu des femmes entreprenantes, mais ça n'avait rien à voir.

En tout cas, il ne savait pas comment ça se faisait, mais Edward était soudainement bien motivé, et surtout, pas trop maladroit. Roy se souvenait parfaitement de leurs premières embrassades où il avait droit à un Ed plutôt timide, un peu maladroit, mais qui y allait franco. Peut-être faisait il un bon professeur, enfin, il s'amusait à le croire.

Leurs langues continuaient de jouer ensemble, pendant que leurs mains parcouraient leurs corps dans des mouvements lents. Ils n'étaient pas pressés, cette fois, ils avaient tout le temps qu'ils voulaient. Le corps du plus jeune se glissa entre les jambes de son aîné. L'un et l'autre sentaient une agréable chaleur prendre possession d'eux.

Les mains de Roy longeaient le dos d'Ed, doucement, apprenant les courbes de celui-ci sous ses vêtements. Il profitait également des caresses du blond sur lui. Même s'il se montrait plutôt motivé, il restait timide dans ses gestes. Mais pas dans ses mots. Il fut profondément troublé en l'entendant dire, d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée :

« Roy …

- Ed ? murmura t-il, troublé de l'entendre dire son prénom de cette façon.

- J'ai .. j'ai envie de toi... »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que tout son sang aille se loger dans son bas ventre. Oh bon sang, s'il voulait l'exciter, il n'aurait pas mieux fait ! Ravi par cette nouvelle, Roy adressa un sourire à Edward avant d'embrasser celui-ci doucement. Puis il se sépara de ses lèvres avant de lui dire :

« Si à un moment ou un autre, tu veux que j'arrête, dis-le moi d'accord ?

- Pourquoi je te dirais d'arrêter ? »

Euh … ouais. Décidément, son – futur – amant ne cessait de le surprendre !

Se disant qu'un lit sera plus confortable pour leurs premiers ébats qu'un canapé qui avait déjà vécu, il enjoignit Ed à se relever. En continuant de s'embrasser, ils parcouraient la maigre distance qui les séparaient de la chambre à coucher.

Edward ne se fit pas prier cependant pour déboutonner la chemise de Roy, et vice versa. L'un et l'autre déboulèrent dans la pièce le torse dénudé. Tous deux s'affalèrent sur le lit double, continuant leurs caresses. Pourtant, Roy ne put que sursauter à un contact plus … froid.

« Oh, je … balbutia Ed, désolé, c'est pas toujours agréable …

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai juste été surpris. »

Roy prit entre ses mains la main mécanique de l'alchimiste et y déposa un baiser. C'était con, mais ça fit chaud au cœur au blond. Bien entendu que ça ne le dérangeait pas, il ne s'y était juste pas attendu. Ainsi ils purent reprendre leurs ébats.

L'aîné se mit à découvrir à son aise le corps du blond, le couvrant de baisers, de caresses, restant attentif à la moindre des réactions du jeune homme. Il voulait savoirs quels endroits étaient plus sensibles, qu'est-ce qu'il préférait, quelles caresses le faisaient frissonner.

Il se révéla que le creux du cou du jeune homme était un endroit érogène. Lorsque Roy posait ses lèvres à cet endroit, il avait droit à un léger soupir de la part d'Edward. Il s'appliqua alors à embrasser cette zone, happant légèrement la peau dorée entre ses lèvres, faisant soupirer davantage son amant.

Puis, lentement, il descendit le long du corps hâlé, plus jeune, mais néanmoins musclé d'Edward, couvrant chaque parcelle de sa peau de baisers, de caresses. Il voulait connaître ce corps qu'il désirait tant. Enfin il arriva à la ceinture. La dernière fois, dans les vestiaires, ils s'étaient arrêtés à ce stade. Maintenant, il comptait bien aller plus loin. Jusqu'au bout même.

Edward le regarda défaire lentement la boucle, sentant sa respiration s'accélérer à cette vision. Non vraiment, voir Roy entre ses cuisses lui ouvrir maintenant sa braguette, ça l'excitait comme pas possible ! Il souleva les hanches pour le laisser descendre son pantalon le long de ses jambes.

Il vit alors dans le regard de Roy une lueur d'amusement en remarquant son excitation sous son caleçon. Hé quoi ? Comment pouvait-il rester de marbre ? Et puis, il oubliait qu'il avait juste seize ans ? … Oui sûrement. Enfin … Ed avait également sentit l'excitation de Roy quand celui-ci l'avait renversé sur le lit. Ce qui n'était pas déplaisant !

Il laissa Roy le débarrasser de ce qui lui restait de vêtements, se retrouvant ainsi complètement nu devant lui. Il n'était pas gêné, mais ça lui faisait juste un peu bizarre. Rien de plus. Mais il oublia rapidement sa gêne lorsque Roy continua ses baiser, partant lentement de sa hanche pour descendre jusqu'à sa cuisse. Edward pouvait sentir la respiration chaude du brun contre son érection, qui ajoutèrent à son impatience … Il se sentit trembler lorsqu'une langue vint à la rencontre de son membre. Elle le caressa lentement, beaucoup trop lentement à son goût. Descendant le long, et remontant trop doucement. Edward tremblait d'excitation. Il en voulait plus.

« Rooy … » fit Edward d'une voix pleine de luxure.

Oh bordel … heureusement que ledit Roy savait se tenir, parce que s'il s'écoutait, à l'entente de cette supplique, il l'aurait violé sur place !

Accédant à sa requête, il le prit en bouche et commença de longs va et vient, faisant découvrir à son amant des sensations inédites. Edward sentait le plaisir le gagner à grands pas, son corps brûlait de désir. Non seulement il découvrait tout cela, mais en plus …

_Putain il est doué !_

Edward ne pouvait que confirmer ces rumeurs. D'accord, il n'avait pas de quoi comparer, mais il n'en n'éprouvait pas le besoin pour affirmer cela ! Il se laissa aller entre les mains expertes de son amant, se laissant submerger par le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Cependant, il sentit le point de non retour arriver au bout d'un moment. Et il n'avait pas envie de venir sans lui.

« Roy je vais … je ne veux pas … je veux, aller jusqu'au bout … avec … toi … »

Edward eut du mal à dire cette phrase entre tous ses soupirs et sa respiration saccadée. L'essentiel était que Roy ait capté le message. Celui-ci cessa ce qu'il faisait pour regarder le plus jeune dans les yeux :

« Certain ?

- Oui … je … »

Edward reprit son souffle, puis, malgré la gêne soudaine quant à la phrase qu'il allait prononcer, réussit à dire, la voix teintée de plaisir :

« Fais-moi l'amour … Roy … »

Edward ne saurait jamais que ces quelques mots furent les plus érotiques et les plus excitants qu'on lui ait jamais dit. Jamais quelques mots comme ça ne lui avaient fait cet effet. De le voir allongé, offert à lui, brûlant de désir, le regard sombre … Il était évident qu'il n'allait pas se faire prier. Comment refuser une telle requête ?

Retirant ses propres vêtements pendant qu'Edward reprenait un semblant de respiration normale, il alla se placer entre les jambes du jeune homme. Bon, c'était la première fois qu'il le ferait avec un autre homme. Qu'Edward lui pardonne, d'un coté, il découvrait autant que lui. Ceci dit, il avait une petite idée de comment procéder. Il n'allait quand même pas y aller d'un coup ! Bonjour la douleur ….  
Non, rendons les choses agréables. Pour ça, Roy se doutait bien qu'il fallait le … détendre un peu.

« Si jamais tu as mal, dis le moi … avoua Roy en humectant ses doigts. Je ne l'ai jamais fait avec un homme.

- Et moi jamais fait tout court. »

Bon. Même s'il s'en doutait, bonjour le coup de pression !

Bref ! Roy préféra ne pas trop y penser et se concentrer sur sa tâche, soit le préparer doucement. Lentement, il glissa sa main entre les jambes du jeune homme, puis, trouvant son intimité, il glissa un premier doigt très lentement. Ed n'eut pas de réaction.

« Ça va ?

- C'est pas douloureux, mais pas agréable pour autant … »

Noté. Il laissa un instant au jeune homme, histoire de s'habituer. Puis il rajouta un deuxième, lentement. Ed eut une petite grimace. Mais ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Une fois un petit instant passé, Roy tenta de bouger ses doigts doucement. Il ne savait pas, peut être qu'on pouvait ressentir du plaisir ainsi …

Edward ne semblait toujours pas ressentir un quelconque plaisir quand soudain, son corps entier s'arc-bouta, un cri de surprise, mêlé à du plaisir franchit les lèvres du blond, affolant son cœur d'un coup. Cette subite réaction surpris Roy, et pas qu'un peu !

« Oh putain c'était quoi ça ? demanda le blond, les joues soudainement rouges.

- J'en sais rien du tout … » avoua Roy.

Semblerait-il qu'il ait trouvé un endroit intéressant. Il ne tarda pas à le retrouver et à le localiser. Même réaction, qui surprit encore les deux amants. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se doutait visiblement qu'on puisse ressentir du plaisir à cet endroit-là.

Alors, le brun s'amusa avec cette trouvaille, caressant du bout des doigts cet endroit sensible, rendant son amant complètement fou. Edward se sentait tellement bien, qu'il ne remarqua pas vraiment que Roy avait ajouté un dernier doigt. Même si ces caresses lui faisaient tourner la tête, Edward ne pouvait pas le laisser éternellement attendre. Il jugea qu'il était prêt :

« Vas-y, Roy … je crois que c'est bon …

- D'accord. »

Le brun retira ses doigts, puis se positionna entre les cuisses du blond, qui releva légèrement le bassin. Leurs regards se croisèrent lorsque lentement, Roy glissait en lui. Très lentement. Il voulait lui faire le moins de mal possible.

Edward devait avouer que malgré l'euphorie ambiante, c'était un peu douloureux. Disons que la nature avait bien gâté son amant. Heureusement, il lui laissa du temps pour s'habituer à sa présence. C'était une sensation très étrange … Ce le fut encore plus lorsque Roy commença à bouger lentement en lui.

_Oh bordel c'est zarbi !_

Pas désagréable, mais étrange. Étonnant. Surprenant. Nouveau. Il s'accrocha à Roy lorsqu'il ondula un petit peu plus vite. Mais pas trop. Assez pour ne pas l'ennuyer, pas trop pour ne pas trop le secouer. Le brun lui laissa le loisir de prendre connaissance de toutes ces nouvelles sensations. Lui même faisant des efforts dont il ne se serait pas cru capable. C'est que de voir Edward allongé sous lui, le regardant dans les yeux ( malgré un regard flou ), la bouche entrouverte de laquelle s'échappait des soupirs de bien être, ses longs cheveux blonds étalés sur l'oreiller, ses mains accrochées à lui comme pour ne pas sombrer...

_Il me rend complètement fou …_

Roy se pencha pour voler un baiser au blond, accélérant un peu plus le mouvement, attentif à la moindre des réactions que pouvait avoir Ed. Pour le moment, tout l'encourageait à continuer. Alors, il ne se fit pas prier.

Sûrement qu'en se penchant il avait modifié son angle, en tout cas, il eut la bonne surprise d'entendre Ed pousser un cri de plaisir, sentant ses mains lui serrer les épaules plus fort. On dirait qu'il avait de nouveau trouvé cet endroit si sensible chez son amant ! Il lui laissa un court instant pour se remettre de ses émotions, puis y retourna une nouvelle fois.

Edward ne put que laisser une exclamation de surprise et de plaisir mêlés lui échapper. Il pencha la tête légèrement en arrière, fermant les yeux. Son coeur s'emballa alors en sentant Roy revenir à cet endroit. Oh bon sang il avait chaud d'un coup ! Il brûlait réellement. A chacun de ses coups de reins, son amant lui faisait voir des étoiles. Littéralement. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour qu'il soit complètement déconnecté de la réalité.

Plus rien n'existait dorénavant. Il n'y avait plus que Roy et lui. Plus que ce plaisir que Roy lui donnait. Plus que Roy qui continuait à se mouvoir en lui. Plus que Roy qui caressait son membre entre leurs deux corps en sueur. Il n'y avait plus que son amant et lui. Edward en oubliait jusqu'à son propre nom. Il oubliait tout le reste.  
Restait ce sentiment de plénitude, de plaisir, de bonheur. Il s'accrocha encore plus fort à son amant lorsqu'il sentit ses bras passer autour de lui, ne pouvait plus que gémir son prénom lorsqu'il l'embrassait dans le cou. Il lui était inutile d'avoir de l'expérience là dedans pour savoir que la jouissance approchait à grands pas. Il sentait le plaisir gronder en lui.

« Roy … »

Celui-ci crut comprendre le message qu'il venait de tenter de lui passer. Il s'appliqua alors à accélérer ses coups de reins, achevant son jeune amant. Celui-ci ne mit plus longtemps avant de s'arc-bouter violemment, parvenant au plaisir ultime en un dernier cri de plaisir. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Roy ne le suive, dans un dernier coup de rein.

Essoufflés, ils se séparèrent après un court instant de répit. Roy se laissa tomber aux côtés du corps chaud de son amant, qui tentait de reprendre son souffle et un rythme cardiaque normal. Le blond tenta de dire quelque chose, mais la fatigue l'emporta.

Il ne leur fallut pas bien longtemps pour sombrer dans le sommeil, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Avouez que vous l'attendiez ce fichu lemon xD J'espère que je ne me suis pas ratée en l'écrivant.  
Au chapitre prochain!


	15. Lendemain

Bonsoir bonsoir!  
J'espère que vous allez bien, que pour ceux qui ont eu une rentrée à affronter, qu'elle se soit bien passée. Pour vous donner un petit bol d'air frais, voici la suite de ma petite fic ( mes chevilles vont bien, pourquoi?). Le chapitre n'a pas encore été corrigé, c'était la rentrée pour ma beta également :)  
Amusez vous bien!

* * *

Lendemain

* * *

Edward ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Il quittait difficilement le sommeil, ayant encore la sensation de flotter. Il était si bien … Il referma les yeux, profitant encore de cet état. Vaguement, il prit conscience qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Qu'un corps était allongé contre le sien, et qu'un bras l'enlaçait tendrement. Puis, les événements de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit. Ou peut être était ce cette vague douleur dans le bas du dos qui l'avait aidé.

_Ah oui … j'ai finalement couché avec Roy._

Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Edward ne savait pas trop pourquoi ce fait le rendait heureux. Mais les faits étaient la, et c'était plutôt cool. N'est ce pas ? Et puis il se sentait tellement bien, allongé dans le lit et dans les bras de Roy. Pas de raison d'en profiter encore un petit peu pas vrai ?

Alors il se retourna le plus doucement possible, pour faire face à son amant endormi. Il avait rarement eu des matins de paix ainsi. En fait, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé de se sentir … heureux. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de se pencher sur les bons cotés de la vie. Maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion, il ne s'en privait pas.

De voir le visage du beau brun endormi le fit sourire. C'était un très bon matin, que de se réveiller aux cotés de la personne qu'on apprécie le plus. Il se laissa aller à détailler le visage de l'alchimiste. Il observa le grain de sa peau, comment même fermés, on devinaient des yeux en amande.

Même s'il était plus âgé, Edward ne vit aucune ride sur son visage. Physiquement, il était toujours jeune. Et mentalement aussi en fait. Il releva sa main pour aller glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure de jais du bel endormi, s'amusant de ce simple contact.

Il resta la un moment à le regarder dormir, puis, lentement, Roy se réveilla à son tour. Ed le vit ouvrir les yeux, puis, encore à moitié endormi, lui adressa un sourire tendre :

« Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix encore faible.

- Bonjour », lui répondit le blond en souriant.

C'était le premier matin ou Roy était réellement ravi de se réveiller aux cotés de la personne avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Des fois, il s'arrangeait pour partir rapidement – jamais avant le réveil de l'autre tout de même. Mais ça ne traînait jamais. Cette fois, il était juste … heureux.

« Bien dormi ? Lui demanda Roy en s'étirant.

- Ça va ouais. Si t'avais moins ronflé ça aurait été encore mieux, rigola Edward.

- C'est ça ….répondit son amant. Je ne me doutais pas en revanche qu'un être aussi petit puisse prendre autant de place dans un lit.

- COMMENT ? »

Roy ria un bon coup devant le flot de paroles incompréhensibles du jeune alchimiste. Le brun reprit ensuite le jeune homme dans ses bras, histoire de le calmer un peu. Demain, ils reprendraient le boulot, leurs habitudes. Leurs cachettes. Leur secret. Alors il voulait profiter de cet instant encore un peu.

Il laissa ses doigts glisser dans la longue chevelure blonde, qui s'étalait sur l'oreiller. A ce moment, il avait réellement la conviction qu'ils étaient un couple comme les autres. A quelques points près. Roy préféra ne pas y penser aujourd'hui, ça le peinerait trop.

Ils passèrent ainsi un bon moment allongés l'un contre l'autre. Les deux amants secrets passèrent leur matinée à se câliner, à s'embrasser aussi, à parler de tout et de rien. A se regarder dans les yeux. A caresser le visage de l'autre. Un matin ordinaire d'un couple qui se découvre. L'un questionnait l'autre sur des détails physiques. Edward lui demanda pourquoi les traits de Roy ressemblaient à ceux des gens de Xing, ce à quoi Roy lui répondit qu'il l'ignorait, ayant été adopté. Celui-ci lui demanda d'où il tenait une couleur d'yeux aussi étranges. Edward lui dit qu'il les tenait de son père, qu'il avait hérité de ses cheveux et de ses yeux.

Ils n'allèrent pas plus loin question sujets sensibles. Ils auraient déjà le temps de les aborder. Aucun des deux ne voulait plomber l'ambiance. Au bout d'un très long moment, l'appétit des deux hommes se réveilla à son tour. Il était peut être temps de prendre un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom.

« Je vais aller préparer de quoi manger, annonça Roy. Si tu veux prendre une douche, fais comme chez toi.

- Mais j'y comptais bien ! »

Le pire c'est que Roy s'en doutait. D'un même mouvement il se débarrassèrent des couvertures, nullement gênés par leur nudité. Edward ramassa ses vêtements restés à terre pour se diriger vers la salle de bains. Roy s'habilla également à la va-vite avant d'aller dans la cuisine. En faisant couler le café, il entendit l'eau dans la salle de bains couler. Et ça lui fit une drôle de sensation. Il s'arrêta un instant, se laissant juste emporter par ce drôle de sentiment. En fait, il n'avait qu'une envie : que ce premier matin ne soit pas le dernier.

Il avait encore envie de se réveiller aux cotés du blond après une soirée passée ensemble. Roy souhaitait prendre plusieurs petits déjeuners avec lui.

_J'ai juste envie de rester avec lui le plus longtemps possible._

Et il allait tout faire pour.

Lorsqu'Edward sortit de la salle de bains, vêtu de son jean, une simple serviette autour des épaules, ses narines furent accueillies par une bonne odeur de petit déjeuner. Une odeur de café et de pain chaud. Il suivit la bonne odeur jusqu'à la table ou trônait de quoi remplir son estomac.

« Tu pouvais prendre un tee shirt si tu voulais, lui dit Roy en arrivant avec du jus d'orange.

- Ah merci ! Fit Edward en prenant place. Mais je pense que j'aurais légèrement flotté dedans …

- C'est même plus drôle si tu me pique mes répliques maintenant. »

Une fois tous les deux à table, ils entamèrent leur petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur. Voilà bien longtemps qu'Ed n'avait pas prit son premier repas de la journée en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre que son frère. Ça le changeait quand même pas mal faut le dire.

« Et sinon les dimanche matin ou tu es seul, commença le plus jeune après une bouchée de croissant, qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- Ça dépends. Des fois je reçois de la visite ou je vais voir des amis. D'autres je fiche rien. Et de temps en temps je bosse quand même … Quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

- Rien rien, fit Edward, s'étouffant avec du jus d'orange. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à t'imaginer bosser à la maison !

- Te fiche pas de moi, ça m'arrive, ajouta le brun en souriant. Et toi les dimanche matin ?

- Quand je suis pas dans le trou du cul du monde et bien … je dors longtemps. Puis je m'empiffre. Et ensuite je bosse. Enfin, j'ai l'impression qu'aujourd'hui je vais pas beaucoup bosser.

- Ah … désolé si je …

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis super content d'être ici … avec toi. »

Roy lui répondit par un sourire qui voulait en dire long. Sincèrement, ces moments avec Roy permettaient à Edward de souffler un peu. Il pouvait un peu oublier son lourd fardeau et sa quête périlleuse, l'espace d'un instant. Alors non, il ne voulait pas que son amant soit désolé de lui faire passer du bon temps. Il ignorait depuis quand il avait vécu une matinée sans se soucier de rien. Juste à profiter du moment présent. Et puis, en faisant ça, il se ressourçait, reprenait des forces et de l'énergie pour poursuivre sa quête.

« J'en connais par contre un qui va me demander ou j'ai bien pu être, dit le blond en souriant doucement.

- Sans doute.

- Bah, je trouverais bien quelque chose à dire.

- Peut être qu'un jour tu pourra lui dire la vérité. »

Edward releva la tête de sa tasse de café pour regarder droit dans les yeux le brun.

« Hein ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, peut être qu'un jour si les conditions seront plus propices à la confidence, tu pourrais mettre Alphonse dans le secret.

- Ça ne me déplairait pas, avoua Edward. Et tu pourrais également en parler à Hugues.

- Pourquoi pas oui … J'ignore juste comment il réagira.

- Ah ouais ?

- Huhum … fit Roy en hochant la tête. Je sais qu'il rêve me voir casé, mais je ne sais pas si ça compte si c'est avec un homme. Encore plus si c'est toi, qu'il voit presque comme un petit frère.

- Bien j'espère, fit Edward ravi par ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Et, que penses-tu qu'Alphonse dira ?

- Aucune idée non plus … avoua le jeune homme. Je sais qu'il serait très heureux de me savoir avec quelqu'un, qu'il t'apprécie énormément … Mais nous savoir ensemble j'en sais foutrement rien.

- On verra le jour venu.

- Tu as raison. »

Ouais, il verront bien. De tout de façon, il n'était pas encore question d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Ils le savaient très bien. Mais ils avaient bien le droit d'imaginer leurs aventures futures non ? En parlant de futur …

« Edward ? Demanda Roy.

- Présent, fit-il en buvant du café.

- Est-ce que tu penses que … ça va tenir ? Entre nous ?

- Chépa, répondit franchement Ed, haussant les épaules. Sérieux, j'en sais rien du tout. Et je m'en fous.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah … je me posais cette question y'a encore peu de temps. Avant que je réalise que ça ne servait à rien, dit-il avec une franchise déconcertante.

- Tu te posais quand même la question, releva Roy.

- Ouais, au tout début. Mais finalement, je préfère ne pas me la poser. Tu sais bien qu'il y a d'autres facteurs dans nos vies qui font qu'on risque de la raccourcir à tout moment.  
Ed posa sa tasse et continua : Alors quand je ne cours pas le monde à tenter de réaliser l'impossible, je préfère ne pas penser au futur et profiter du moment présent. »

Roy hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement sa manière de penser.  
Il se doutait qu'Edward ne pouvait savoir s'il survivra à sa quête. Et Roy ne savait pas si il réaliserait son rêve sans y laisser des plumes.

Alors il comprenait que pour une fois, ils pouvaient bien s'offrir une parenthèse sans prises de tête.

Ils passèrent ainsi la journée ensemble, Edward ayant prit soin de prévenir son cadet bien entendu. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient se quitter. Ils profitaient juste d'être ensemble. Cet après midi encore, ils se retrouvèrent au lit, réunissant leurs corps une nouvelle fois, prenant encore tout leur temps pour se redécouvrir. Pour se perdre dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pour ne faire plus qu'un.

C'est en regardant Roy dans les yeux alors que celui-ci était en lui, qu'Edward se posa cette question :

_En fait .. est-ce que c'est ça, l'amour ?_

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre !


	16. Alliances

Bonjour à vous tous.  
Et bien ça y est, on est arrivés à la fin de l'histoire. Du moins de la mienne. Alors je voulais vous remercier tous une dernière fois avant de vous laisser. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu mes écrits jusqu'à maintenant, tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette fic à leurs favoris, aux personnes qui ont laissé des commentaires ( tous vraiment sympa ) merci encore!  
Merci à ma chère correctrice Lyra 64 d'avoir relu tous mes chapitres et qui m'a aidé à vous donner une fic correcte ( et qui m'a aussi trouvé le nom de ce chapitre ) merci encore! Et allez lire sa fic :D Elle se trouve dans mes favorites  
J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment à me lire, au moins autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à écrire.  
Bon chapitre!

* * *

Alliances

* * *

Le temps avait passé.

Edward avait finalement pu récupérer le corps de son frère ainsi que le bras qu'il avait perdu, concluant une quête longue et périlleuse. Il fallut du temps à Alphonse pour que son corps ne reprenne des force et se réhabitue à tout ressentir. Mais quel bonheur ce fut ! Edward se fichait pas mal du coup de ne plus pouvoir utiliser l'alchimie. Il y avait bien plus important.

Les deux frères prirent un repos bien mérité après ces événements.

Roy n'était pas encore parvenu à son but, mais s'en était grandement rapproché. Il était monté en grade, Général de Brigade, depuis le combat final contre celui que les homonculus appelaient Père. Un gros bordel mais qui finalement fit pas mal de ménage dans l'armée. Et qui libéra quelques places au passage.

L'un et l'autre avaient beaucoup souffert durant cette dernière bataille, avaient perdu et gagné d'autres choses, mais au final, les choses allaient mieux. Ils étaient plus en accord avec eux-même, leurs désirs et leurs souhaits.

Ils avaient tous les deux grandi.

.

Cinq ans plus tard

.

« Aaaaaargh bordel de meeeeerde ! »

Edward Elric courait dans tous les sens, retournant tous les meubles de l'appartement, manquant d'envoyer tout ce qu'il trouvait à la figure d'un Roy qui tentait de le calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et ce n'était pas chose facile :

« Pour l'amour de … de je ne sais quoi, mais Ed calme-toi par pitié !

- Me calmer ? Tu m'demandes de me calmer ? A moi ? Je suis censé être le témoin de mon frangin et je suis pas foutu de retrouver leurs alliances ! Bordel de meeeerde !

- Je sais, je sais ! répondit Roy en évitant un coussin de justesse. Essaye de te rappeler où tu les as vues la dernière fois.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! Il va me tueeeer ! Non … Winry va me tuer ! On célébrera leur mariage et mes funérailles en même temps, je le sens ! »

Roy ne put que soupirer et prêter main forte à la tornade blonde. Sans quoi, leur appartement allait vite ressembler à un champ de bataille.

Oui, cinq ans plus tard, leur couple était toujours d'actualité. Ils avaient passé bien des épreuves, seuls ou à deux, mais jamais leur histoire n'avait vacillé. Les coups durs qu'ils avaient connus n'avaient fait que renforcer leur couple.

Depuis qu'Havoc les avaient surpris dans le bureau de Roy, ils avaient fait davantage attention. Même si, malgré tout, ils étaient passé à deux doigts de la catastrophe. Alors qu'ils passaient un rendez-vous plutôt sympathique, dans un petit restaurant, en tête à tête, voilà qu'un des supérieurs de l'armée débarque avec sa femme ! Bonjour la galère ! Ils avaient dû faire comme s'ils étaient là pour parler du boulot, qu'Edward avait faim, et du coup ils avaient décidé de manger. C'était plutôt gênant comme situation. Heureusement, aujourd'hui ils en riaient.

Une fois la bataille contre Père gagnée, Edward avait donné sa démission et quitté l'armée. Il n'avait plus de raison de rester. Et puis l'armée, ça n'avait jamais été qu'un moyen d'arriver à son but. Il n'avait plus envie d'obéir à des ordres, maintenant, il souhaitait juste profiter de la vie et en apprendre plus sur l'alchimie. Pas l'utiliser pour l'armée. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait aussi quitté Roy. Au contraire, c'était un poids en moins à porter pour eux, même.

Même si Roy avait tenté de faire rester Ed, il faut bien l'avouer. C'est qu'il s'était habitué à le voir dans les couloirs du quartier général et dans son bureau, à se demander s'il allait rentrer vivant d'une énième mission … Mais Ed n'avait rien voulu savoir et avait joyeusement donné sa démission après avoir récupéré le corps de son frère. Ils avaient ainsi continué leur histoire secrètement.

Et le jour de sa majorité, Edward avait emménagé chez son compagnon.

Ce fut ainsi le moment de dire la vérité à leurs proches. C'est Alphonse qui l'apprit en premier. Il fallait bien lui expliquer pourquoi son aîné faisait ses valises. Définitivement. Sa réaction amusa pas mal Roy. En fait il savait depuis le début qu'Edward vivait un amour secret. Mais il était à des millénaires d'imaginer que cet amant puisse être Roy Mustang. Malgré la petite surprise, il fut sincèrement touché, et très heureux pour eux deux.

Puis, Hugues l'apprit à son tour. Sa réaction fut immédiate : il sauta littéralement de joie et les prit tous les deux dans ses bras, leur disant combien il était comblé de voir deux personnes qu'il aimait être heureuses ensembles. Du coup il organisa une petite fête improvisée chez lui en leur honneur. Toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour faire un peu la fête. Puis avait demandé à son meilleur ami s'il serait son témoin à son mariage, ce à quoi Roy avait manqué de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

En fait, de leurs proches, aucun n'eut de réaction négative. Winry et Riza furent très surprises quant à cette nouvelle également, mais étaient finalement contentes pour eux. La militaire avait même ajouté qu'il fallait bien Edward pour tenir Roy. Ce n'était peut être pas faux. Pour les autres, Havoc eut l'occasion de faire son malin en disant qu'il était au courant dès le début. ( Oh et si ça vous intéresse, il est toujours avec sa bibliothécaire, sujet de beaucoup de conversations au bureau.)

Petit à petit, vu qu'ils ne faisaient plus d'efforts pour se cacher, les gens avaient fini par savoir pour eux. Forcément, ça jasait pas mal. Ça faisait partie des discussions préférées des commères ou des gens qui n'appréciaient pas trop voir Roy se rapprocher du poste qu'il convoitait. Mais ça, ils s'y étaient attendus. Si au début ils avaient eu droit à des critiques négatives et de mauvais retours, petit à petit les gens s'étaient lassés, passant à autre chose, les laissant vivre leur vie. Il y aura toujours autre chose à critiquer de toute façon. Tant mieux, parce que d'une façon ou d'une autre ils n'allaient plus se priver.

Ils l'avaient trop fait.

Ainsi ils purent découvrir les joies de la vie en couple. Comme un vrai couple. Du moins quand Edward ne partait pas pour l'un de ses nombreux voyages visant à en savoir toujours plus sur l'alchimie et que Roy n'était pas occupé à tout faire pour monter encore en grade, occupé par les responsabilités de son poste.

Et durant les longs voyage de son cher et tendre, Roy s'occupait comme il pouvait. Comme il l'avait pensé, Ed n'avait pas cessé ses voyages même ayant quitté l'armée. Durant ces périodes là, Roy avait décidé d'utiliser son temps à bon escient. C'est à dire, il bossait, il bougeait, voyageait aussi. Plus question de rester chez eux à se morfondre, attendant le retour du blond.

C'était pas la petite femme qui restait à la maison attendant le retour de son mari. Non mais. Du coup quand Roy avait un quelconque déplacement prévu pour l'armée, soit Edward l'accompagnait, soit lui aussi partait de son coté. Et la première solution plaisait toujours bien plus au brun. Ils trouvaient leur compte ainsi, profitant de leurs retrouvailles avec joie.

Ils durent investir aussi dans une plus grande bibliothèque, Ed étant arrivé avec tous ses ouvrages, leur donnant l'occasion de refaire la déco. Le couple put connaître le petit plaisir tout simple de recevoir leurs amis chez eux ( ah, ces soirées endiablées de Monopoly !), ou bien de passer un week end coupé du monde entier. Juste à deux.

Il y avait aussi eu la fois ou Edward, revenu d'un voyage, eut la très mauvaise surprise de voir Roy l'accueillir … avec une moustache. Si certains la porte bien, ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Ed, trouvant que ça le vieillissait horriblement. Il l'avait menacé de se couper ses longs cheveux que Roy aimait tant s'il ne retirait pas cette horreur de suite. C'était plutôt folklorique comme situation.

Forcément il n'y avait pas que les bons cotés de la vie à deux. S'organiser un minimum pour les tâches ménagères, les courses … Edward dut faire avec le fait que Roy était une plaie niveau cuisine, et Roy oublia bien vite de demander à Ed de s'occuper de repasser les chemises s'il voulait en avoir encore une mettable. A chacun sa tâche.

Bref, ils ne s'ennuyaient pas et découvraient chaque jour de nouvelles choses entre eux. Et surtout, le bonheur de se réveiller chaque jour aux côtés de l'autre. ( Et de faire avec l'autre qui soit ronfle, soit parle en dormant, soit prend toute la place, soit a des crises de somnambulisme ou d'insomnie).

Et aujourd'hui était un jour heureux, celui du mariage d'Alphonse Elric et Winry Rockbell. C'est aussi ce jour qu'avait choisit Edward pour perdre leurs alliances, expliquant pourquoi il était si énervé.

Si Edward et Roy avaient aussi pensé à une officialisation de leur amour ? Et bien, même si l'aîné s'était toujours montré très réticent, il semblerait qu'il ne soit plus tout à fait contre. Edward ne se montrait pas particulièrement pressé à cette idée, alors ils se disaient que pour ça, ils avaient tout le temps d'y réfléchir. Pour peut être un jour sauter le pas qui sait.

Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

Pour l'instant, la priorité absolue était de retrouver les alliances des futurs mariés. Ainsi le couple avait littéralement retourné tout l'appartement pour mettre la main dessus. C'est Roy qui trouva le précieux écrin, dans l'un des sacs de son compagnon. Après avoir vérifié que les anneaux étaient à l'intérieur, il annonça d'une voix forte :

« Je les ai !

- Sérieux ? »

Edward déboula comme une flèche à ses côtés, renversant les dernières choses encore en place. Lorsqu'il vit l'objet tant recherché, il ne put que pousser un long soupir de soulagement.

« Oh mon …. putain Roy, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

- Je sais, je sais, fit-il d'un faux air hautain.

- Ha, ha. Allez, maintenant qu'on les a enfin, on va peut être pouvoir y aller.

- Il serait temps oui . »

Le temps de reprendre une apparence correcte quoi, vu qu'Ed avait remarqué qu'il ne trouvait plus les alliances pendant qu'ils se préparaient. Ils se dirigèrent dans la salle de bains pour y remédier. Edward s'appliqua à recoiffer ses cheveux en queue de cheval et Roy à nouer enfin sa cravate. Puis celle d'Edward.

Le temps n'avait pas eu de réel impact sur eux. Pas encore trop pour Roy. Il redoutait un peu le jour ou il découvrirait une ride sur son visage ou un cheveu blanc dans sa chevelure noire. C'est qu'il avait la trentaine passée depuis un moment maintenant, mine de rien ! Ceci dit, il n'avait pas trop changé physiquement.

Roy lui, avait toujours le plaisir d'observer le corps du plus jeune chaque matin. Il se laissait aller à sa guise, observant sans gêne le corps toujours doré, et toujours musclé d'Edward. Il était encore bien jeune, surtout comparé à lui.

Des fois, il était extrêmement fier. De se promener avec lui et de remarquer les regards des jeunes femmes sur son compagnon. Des regards qui en disaient long. Dans ces cas là, il était fier comme jamais de se dire que c'est avec lui seul qu'il allait rentrer. Lui seul qu'il embrassait. Lui seul qu'il regardait réellement.

Non pas qu'Ed était son petit trophée, ça jamais. Mais ça le rendait heureux, que, parmi tous les êtres humains présents sur cette planète, ce soit lui qu'il ait choisi. Et il souriait encore plus lorsqu'elles osaient parler au blond. Parce qu'il savait qu'Edward ne regarderait jamais ailleurs. Tout comme lui.

Peut-être qu'ils ne s'étaient juré fidélité à aucun moment, mais c'était plus qu'évident. Il lui faisait confiance. L'inverse était vrai également. Il paraît que ça marche comme ça un couple. Se faire confiance. Alors Ed avait toute celle de Roy. C'était peut être ce qui avait permis à leur couple de durer et de traverser les épreuves.

Ça, et sûrement autre chose. Quelque chose de bien plus fort.

Il était temps pour eux d'y aller maintenant. Ils avaient assez traîné. C'est qu'ils avaient un mariage auquel ils devaient assister. Et en être témoin pour l'un. Ils prirent leurs affaires, les précieuses alliances en poche, ils prirent leurs clés avant de sortir de chez eux.

Sur le seuil de la porte, avant d'aller plus loin, Roy retint son compagnon :

« Edward, fit-il.

- Oui ? répondit le jeune homme en se retournant.

- Je t'aime, lui dit Roy avec un sourire doux, auquel Edward répondit avant de l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

C'est sur ces mots que je vous quitte, en espérant peut être, vous revoir sur une prochaine fic !


End file.
